Opposites
by Jelbertie
Summary: They were complete opposites to each other. There was no denying that. Malfoy and Weasley, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Scorpius and Rose. They just don't mix. At least, not in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything to do with it is not mine and never will be :'(**

Rose Weasley was squashed, uncomfortable and couldn't feel her legs. She was proud of herself. Her parents, and her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, hadn't thought that any of their children would stay up past their bedtime, hide in the smallest cupboard in the room for over three hours and keep quiet for an even longer amount of time, just to hear what they talked about when they were alone.

"Rosie is so smart; you can tell she's inherited Hermy's brains." Her dad was boasting…again, and the conversation had only just started. It was bad enough when he did it to her face. Why did he think she was smart? She obviously struggled with simple things like grammar, and she had only just finished her first proper novel. She was about to go to Hogwarts and hadn't even opened her textbooks, why couldn't her own dad stop boasting about his daughter's brains, when said daughter had none.

"Ron, don't call me Hermy!" That was her mom, too engulfed in her own work to help Rose with anything. It was a mixture of 'not now's, 'in a minute's and 'go and ask your father, I'm busy's. Rose had given up hope that her intelligent mother would help her with anything, and if she helped her children, she'd help Hugo.

"Can you believe they're going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"You're forgetting that I sent James off on the Hogwarts Express last year." The girls laughed at Ron's dumbfounded expression.

"Well, yippee for you, but this is Rosie…_my _Rosie. I can't believe she's grown up so fast."

"Look Ron…you're sending your kid off to Hogwarts for the first time next week, and we get it, it's hard. But stop torturing us with the whole 'My Ickle-Rosie-Posie is all grown up and I'm so proud of her' speech. You've been embarrassing yourself."

"Ginny…"

"What house do you think Rose and Albus will be in?" Hermione said, quickly stopping an argument between Ron and Ginny, which Rosie was strangely disappointed about.

"They're Gryffindors for sure, just look at their parents." Everyone nodded in agreement with Ron. It was her dad again, passing judgement. Not that she didn't want to be in Gryffindor, but Rose just didn't feel like she was brave. She wasn't a Ravenclaw either, or a Slytherin (she wasn't evil!). She thought that she'd be put into Hufflepuff, but even that didn't seem like the place for her. She just wasn't sure.

"Obviously! What would you do if she was put in Slytherin though?" Harry asked.

"Um…disown her." Ron said jokingly, but Rose got the message in her cramped cupboard. Slytherin was off limits…not to be thought about. Except now she was thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Rose realized that she was being stupid. She didn't want to be in Slytherin, she only wanted her dad to take off his rose-tinted specs for long enough to see that she wasn't perfect. She didn't need to be in Slytherin for that to happen.

Although she was _very _tempted to change her mind on Platform 9 ¾. She did _not_ have her mother's brains! Rose nearly screamed that at her dad, but she forced on a smile as she always did when her dad compared her to her mother.

When the train left the platform, Rose sighed in relief. The expectations that she had to live up to didn't seem so bad when she was away from her dad. Albus was behind her, stuck to the window, waving goodbye to his dad like his life depended on it.

"Come on Al, we need to find a compartment, unless you want to stay standing for five or six hours." Rose pulled on her cousin's arm and, after a couple of minutes; Albus reluctantly looked away from the window. Rose had to practically drag Albus down the train, looking for a free compartment.

Okay, Rose wasn't looking for a free compartment; she was looking for _his_ compartment. She hoped that he hadn't made friends already. _That_ would be embarrassing.

"Heya Rosie, hey Ally." _No no no no no no no_

"Hey Lysander, where's Lorcan?" Albus asked. Rose sighed. Lysander and his twin, Lorcan, were starting their first year at Hogwarts as well. Albus was pretty good friends with them. Rose couldn't stand the sight of Lysander, and since Lorcan was his identical twin, she couldn't stand the sight of him either.

"With someone that'll listen to him, 'cause we certainly won't." Lysander starting laughing at his own not-so-funny joke. Albus started laughing feebly a couple of seconds to late. Rose had enough.

"Al, we need to find a compartment." She stated, and then started walking back down the train.

"You can come to my compartment." Lysander offered, more to Rose than Albus, but she just ignored him. After a couple of moments of silence, Rose looked over her shoulder to see Al and Lysander walking in the opposite direction she was. She sighed again. She'd have to find _him _on her own then.

It took her a couple of minutes, but there he was. Alone, thankfully, and staring out the window. Rose was sure it was him, even though the only thing she could see was the back of his head. She was almost blinded by the sight of it. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the compartment and walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, not caring about his answer.

"Umm…"

"Thanks." Rose sat down opposite Scorpius Malfoy and looked out of the window, like he was. Scorpius hadn't even glanced at her when she came in, and he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

Rose and Scorpius sat in silence for what felt like half an hour, and Scorpius was _still_ looking out of the train window. Rose started wondering why she had even gone there, when he said.

"Why _are _you here?" Scorpius looked curiously at Rose, but not in the accusing way she was expecting.

"Am I not welcome?" Rose asked, again, not caring about his answer.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just…you know…"

"What? What do I know that I am unaware of?" Rose frowned at the sentence that had just made its way out of her mouth. Did it even make sense?

"Um…well, why are you, a Weasley, sitting in this compartment with me, a Malfoy?"

"Oh, so this is about our last names?" Rose asked, despite the obviousness of the answer. After all, their last names were why she _was_ there, but she'd never admit to that. The only reason that she'd even consider talking to scum like a Malfoy would be if it would get her dad's attention.

"Well…um…err…"

"So it _is_."

"Ummm…"

"Can you say something other than ummmmmmmm?"

"Ummm…" Scorpius saw Rose's glare. "Okay, _that _one was on purpose."

The whole train trip went by with more 'ummmms' which were all followed by insults, which Rose loved giving out. She tried her hardest to be nice to him, but it was extremely difficult. People like the Malfoys shouldn't be treated like they belonged in society; at least, that's what her dad thought.

Finally, the train came to a stop, and Rose could stop talking to Scorpius. Of course, if she tried to, she felt like she would vomit. Rose was so nervous; what house would she be sorted into?

Gryffindor? Not likely.

Ravenclaw? Absolutely not.

Slytherin? Nope, never. Never ever!

Hufflepuff? Probably, but still…

Rose muttered something that not even _she_ could understand, and walked towards Hagrid, for once thankful for the extremely bright hair that would guide her through the dark

'_Here we go. I hope I make dad proud.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this took AGES! I'd like to say I was busy, but…**

**Thank you for all of you awesome people who have either reviewed or favourited this story or put it on story alert, it made my day. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is belongs to JK Rowling which is not my name.**

The walk down the middle of the Great Hall took forever. Rose was sure that it looked a lot shorter than this. Why couldn't the walk end?

It ended.

_Damn, why did that walk end?_ Now that she was right at the front of the Hall, Rose suddenly wished that she could just go and sit at a house table and that be it.

The sorting hat sung its song, like it always did, but Rose didn't clap at the end of it like the blond bother was. She just stared at the hat. She couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of her eye, that as the list that Neville, no…_Professor Longbottom_ read out was getting towards the 'M's, Scorpius was getting paler and paler, if that was even possible. Finally…

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Boos and hisses filled the Great Hall as soon as Scorpius sat on the stool. The hat was only on his head for a couple of seconds before it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" _WHAT! _Him? Gryffindor? WHAT!

Someone started clapping, and then it steadily grew to an unenthusiastic as Rose started to think.

Now anything could happen. What house would Rose be in? Would she be in Gryffindor too? She hoped not, she didn't want to have to pretend to be friends with him anymore. Not if he was a Gryffindor.

Albus got his wish; he was a Gryffindor, as was Lysander. Lysander's twin brother Lorcan, however, was put Ravenclaw. Rose didn't want to do this. Why couldn't she have been muggle-born? Why was her dad Ron Weasley? Why was her mom Hermione Granger. Why…

"Weasley, Rose." Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Rose Weasley, get here at once." She stumbled forward. Tripped. Got laughed at. Blushed. Then shoved on the hat, hating every person in that hall.

_Ahhhhh, Rose Weasley. I seem to have a Weasley every year and they always go to the same place._

Oh really. So I'm being put in Gryffindor?

_I think you shall find that correct…but…_

But? But what? If it's that I don't have the qualities for a Gryffindor…

_No, you definitely have all the qualities for a Gryffindor._

Damn.

_But you don't want to be in Gryffindor, and at the moment I'm seeing more qualities for a _SLYTHERIN!

Wait a minute…WHAT?

The hat was pulled off her head and Rose was almost blinded by the light of reality. No one was clapping like they did for Al. It didn't even take time for people to start clapping, like Scorpius. There was just silence. Rose made her slow walk to the Slytherin table, and sat down. People scooted away quickly, as if she had Spattergroit.

The rest of the sorting was short. There were two more people after Rose.

"Zabini, Sapphire." was called up and became a Slytherin, like her twin Simon. Sapphire dragged her brother from the stool and pulled him towards Rose. When she realised, Rose's eyebrows shot up.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire, as you've probably guessed, and of I know who you are." Rose rolled her eyes. "Hey, you're lucky. You may be a Weasley, but _I'm_ a Zabini with the name Sapphire. _Sapphire! _ Just because I'm the younger twin by six minutes does NOT mean that my dad can give me a ridiculous name when my brother's name is Simon. Oh my god, FOOD! I'm sooooo hungry. Simon left the money I stole from dad on his bedroom window seat which meant we couldn't even buy snacks. Do you know how long I can survive without food?"

"Then eat, you idiot." Simon said in between mouthfuls of beef.

"Oh, right. And Rose, do you even have a voice?" Rose gave her one of the looks that could have Hugo crying in the right situation, but Sapphire just laughed. "Okay, you _have_ a voice; you're just not using it right now because you want to eat. That's cool. You're going to have to talk to me at some point though; we share a dormitory remember. Anyway…"

"Saff, do the girl a favour and shut up." Simon plopped some brown mush on Sapphire's plate. It was so horrible that even Rose cringed.

"Yuck, Simon. What is this supposed to be? A Flobberworm?"

"Beef stew. Eat!"

"But Simon, I can't eat this. You know I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh yeah. You started that faze a couple of weeks ago" He scooped off the slop bit by bit, then dumped some carrots on the plate.

"Simon, I can't eat these either." She moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like vegetables." Rose laughed slightly, but stopped before anyone could hear her. She didn't want friends in Slytherin. Their dads were all Death Eaters. That's what her dad told her and Hugo a couple of years ago. Rose remembered asking what if she was a Slytherin. Did that mean that he was a Death Eater? She remembered her dad's 'joking' response.

"If you're a Slytherin, I'll disown you. Then I don't have to support You-Know-Who."

**Hope you liked it. And I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was (does that make sense?). And I apologize in advance for when I break that promise :'(**

**Please Review. It makes me happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire wouldn't shut up throughout the rest of the meal, and occasionally, Simon would start talking so that Sapphire didn't look like she was talking to a brick wall. Rose never paid attention to what they were saying. Sometimes she caught other people glaring at her, but she ignored them too. She just ate slowly and silently, hoping that everyone would just lose interest, but they just kept staring.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Headmaster Flitwick stood up and dismissed everyone to bed. Rose was eager to sleep away her troubles as she always used to. She knew that wasn't how it was going to work, but she wished it did. That she could tell everything to her daddy, who'd make a puff of colourful smoke and tell her everything was better and she'd smile and skip away happily. But she wasn't seven anymore, and it couldn't be fixed with a puff of smoke. She needed to sleep though. She was exhausted.

There were only about eight first year Slytherins and the prefect who was leading them seemed very big-headed, puffing out his chest whenever he got the chance. Rose was reminded heavily of her Uncle Percy and had to stop herself laughing. They were just about to descend into the dungeon, when the group stopped.

"Hi, can I speak to Rose Weasley?" Rose recognised the voice, and she groaned. No one noticed though; they were all staring at Scorpius Malfoy, the Gryffindor that should be a Slytherin.

"No."

"Please, just for a second."

"No, and I'd get back to your common room before the halls run out of people to ask."

"I'll ask the portraits."

"I said no."

"Please…"

"No. This way first year _Slytherins_." The prefect sidestepped around Malfoy and Rose hid herself in the group. He didn't spot her though, and she heard him walk back the way he came.

The dungeon, despite being cold, seemed to be better than her dad's description. It wasn't dirty. It did have a slight green tinge, but Rose liked it. It _did _smell funny, but the potion ingredients _were _stored there. As they walked through the dungeon, Rose remembered they were heading towards the common room and that she hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. She had no idea where she was. Then they stopped. Rose searched for an indication that the Slytherin common room was anywhere near here, with no such luck.

"Rattlesnake." The prefect may have been talking to a brick wall, but sure enough, a stone door concealed in the wall slid open and let them go inside. The Slytherin common room was beautiful, according to Rose, with the ornate mantelpiece and green glow from the lake. She knew that this was where she was probably going to be spending her next seven years, so she imagined herself sitting in the carved chairs around the fire. It fit, kind of. She made her way sleepily to the dormitory, like everyone else was. Even being exhausted, Rose couldn't help admiring whoever carved the wood on her new four poster bed.

"Weasel!" It took a couple of minutes for Rose to realise that someone was talking to her.

"Yeah?" She spun around to see who was talking to her. It was a blonde, ugly, _huge_ girl who was glaring at Rose with a weird expression in her eyes.

"You're not welcome here."

"Well I got a letter saying I could come, so I assumed that I was."

"Not Hogwarts, you idiot. Slytherin. You're not wanted here. Leave!" She cracked her fists threateningly, but it had no effect on Rose.

"Sapphire seemed to like me, have you asked her if I'm wanted?" Rose almost winced at the fact that she was now relying on Sapphire, a girl who'd been annoying her all night, to get her out of this.

"No. Hey Zabini, is Rose wanted in this dorm." Sapphire snored loudly. "See, she doesn't want you here any more than we do, so leave before things become nasty."

Rose ignored it and changed into her pyjamas. She was about to climb into bed when a brutal force hit the back of her head. She was knocked forwards, hit her forehead on one of the posts on her bed and blacked out.

The next thing she knew, Rose was lying on one of the chairs in the common room. Her watch told her that it was 2:30, so she stumbled back to her dorm for a decent night's sleep. When she to the door, however, she found that all of her stuff had been dumped on the floor. She sighed and tried to open the dormitory door, but it was jammed. She pushed, shoved and crashed into the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Then Rose remembered something her mom had told her in the rare times that she spent speaking with her daughter,

"If you ever need a place to relax, study or escape Albus, go to the seventh floor, and opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet, is the Room of Requirement." Then her mother had lectured her on how to get into the room and what it did. She knew it was the perfect place to get a few hours sleep.

So Rose took a couple of hours finding the seventh floor, found the tapestry, paced three times and, of course, there it was.

"Wow!" The room was exactly like Rose's bedroom at home. She had refused to let her dad paint it red and gold, and at that moment, she was glad that she forced him to paint in _her_ choice of colours; pale blue and white. The bed was propped against the wall, which was covered with pictures ripped out of magazines. On her wall were dragons, sphinxes, griffins, hippogriffs and all other magical creatures that she loved. That was what Rose spent all of her time doing, looking up magical creatures. She even tried to make one of the garden gnomes at her grandparents' house her pet when she was little. Rose smiled at the memory.

She glanced over at her alarm clock and groaned. It was quarter to seven, so she dressed into her robes and made her way to breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm terrible at updating quickly. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Rose Weasley belongs to J.K Rowling, Opposites belongs to me.**

Running on no sleep whatsoever was probably one of the most difficult things that Rose had to do. She sat down at the Slytherin table, ate a tiny breakfast and then put her head in her arms waiting for her timetable.

"Rose?" Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" She muttered, trying to bat their arm away. Then she realised. "Oh my god, was I _asleep_?" She asked no one in particular, but then moaned when she saw the only other person sitting near her on the table.

"Well, yeah. You obviously came here _way_ too early, maybe you should've got more…"

"Sleep? More sleep? Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed, I'm about as welcome in Slytherin as you are in Gryffindor, so sleep was the last thing on my mind. Now let me eat in piece." She turned away from him, and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Ummmmm…Rose, I think I am welcome in Gryffindor." Scorpius said tentatively.

"Why? Because you wanted to go there? Because you like the colour scheme? That's not what being welcome is. Being welcome is being accepted." That was the moment that Albus and Lysander chose to turn up.

"Scorp, what are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"_Seriously!"_ Rose almost screamed, glaring at her cousin and Lysander.

"Hey Rosie." Lysander smiled at her, but she ignored him.

"Just leave me alone, all of you. Wouldn't want to be seen talking to a Slytherin now, would you?" She turned away, thankful to see one of the teachers coming her way.

"Rose Weasley, I'm guessing." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I know who you are. I'm Professor Zabini and I'm your head of house. Is there a problem?"

"No sir, the problem's leaving." She glanced over her shoulder to see the three boys making their way back to their precious Gryffindor table.

"Good, here's your timetable." He handed her a sheet of parchment, the only sheet in his hand.

"Aren't you supposed to give them all out at the same time?" Rose asked, taking it.

"Well yes, but I usually hand them out in the common room…and I couldn't find you there." Rose felt her ears heat up and made sure her hair covered it.

"I was already down here."

"Of course you were." He said as he made his way past her.

Rose glanced down at her timetable. _Trust my first lesson to be with Neville…_Professor Longbottom! _With Gryffindors! I have the worst luck in the world!_

She left the Great Hall just as the other Slytherins were coming up from the dungeon. Rose quickly darted behind the nearest suit of armour and stayed as silent as she could.

"Where was Rose this morning, I didn't see her." Sapphire asked. Rose frowned, why would Sapphire care?

"Who cares?" It was the girl who hit her the night before.

"I do Grace. Do you know if anything happened?"

"She probably left early for breakfast, that's all. Why are you so worried anyway? Do you remember what our dad's told us?" Grace said, which sounded threatening. Then Rose heard her cracking her knuckles again. Definitely threatening.

"Her stuff wasn't by her bed. It doesn't make sense." Rose peeked around the armour to see Sapphire walking away. The girl, Grace, was starting to catch up behind her, she drew her fist back her fist, and…

Grace flew backwards, and hit the suit of armour. Rose glanced down to see her wand in her hand, and realised quickly that she'd cast something that she didn't even know. It took her a couple of seconds before she was running. Rose was sprinting like her life depended on it, but when she had no idea where she was. Rose looked around as if there was a sign saying 'Herbology here.' Of course, she was certain that she wasn't lucky enough for anything like that to happen, but, she noticed Professor Longbottom coming towards her. He hadn't noticed her, but he was coming quickly. Rose tried to hide her face, but he knew her too well.

"Rosie, what are you doing here? The greenhouses are on the other side of the school." _Damn._

"I got lost, but I think I can go from here thanks." She turned around, in hope to leave one of the many people that she knew she'd disappointed.

"You're going in the wrong direction." Was that amusement in his voice? "Do you want me to show you the way?" Rose just turned back to face him, straitening her hair over her bright red ears, to find Professor Longbottom smiling at her. She didn't say 'yes,' but he understood the look on her face, the pleading look that she was trying to hide, and started walking.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly.

"What was that?" He asked, but it was obvious that he already knew.

"Nothing!"

"Ok, I believe you. How's Slytherin life?"

"Fine." Rose knew as soon as she said it that it wasn't convincing, but Longbottom just raised an eyebrow.

"Have you told your parents?" _What do _you _think?_

"That I'm the biggest disappointment since…that I'm a Slytherin?"

"I'm guessing no." Rose glared at him. "You should. They'll be proud of you no matter what."

"Then why don't _you _tell my dad." That shut him up. For a while.

"You know, I'm having a Weasley and Potter and Lovegood and Longbottom get together this Saturday afternoon. You're still invited."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be welcome."

"I've arranged it and I'm inviting you, so you're welcome."

"Fine. If I have nothing better to do, I'll come." Rose knew she wasn't going as soon as she said it; James would be unbearable. As would Fred. And Roxanne. And probably Albus.

Rose was silent after that. She found out quickly that Neville wasn't lying when he told her the greenhouses were on the other side of the school. It took them ages to get there, but because Rose left the Great Hall an hour early, she got there just in time.

Everyone quickly sat down when Neville came into the room, leaving Rose four seats to choose from. They were all on an empty table at the back of greenhouse. She sighed.

_This is going to be a _long_ day._

**Hope you like it. Please review, it will make me smile :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I lied, this took AGES. I was busy…doing…okay, I wasn't busy, I was lazy. There it's out, now you know why the next few chapters will take months to write (hopefully not, but knowing me…)**

**Disclaimer: If I'm Scottish and blonde and my name is JK Rowling then Harry Potter belongs to me. I'm English. I have brown hair and my name isn't JK Rowling. Damn.**

By lunch, Rose was fed up. She had lost count of the amount of times she'd been called a traitor (the worst one was when James had yelled it across the corridor whilst Rose was on her way to lunch). Her patience had been pushed over the edge by the amount of disappointed looks she got off teachers when she didn't get the answer right. Even Professor Longbottom. She was entering the Great Hall when she saw Scorpius Malfoy, talking with Albus and Lysander. She should be sitting where he was, having fun with her friends. Rose turned around and went back to the Grand staircase.

The walk to the seventh floor took ages, but she was happy to be back in the Room of Requirement. It had also changed slightly. Her stuff was still there, but now it looked like a common room mixed with a bedroom. The walls were stilled covered in pictures of magical creatures. But there was now a counter separating that part of the room from the comfy looking blue armchairs and fireplace. Next to the fireplace, there was a little door, but Rose didn't pay attention to it. There was a study area in the corner, just a chair, table and bookshelf. When she browsed through the books, she saw two shelves dedicated to her school subjects, one was filled with the latest Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and all of the magazines she liked to flick through when she was at home and the bottom shelf contained muggle novels.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rose stared in shock. Sure, she could read and didn't mind having to read a book for school, but she couldn't concentrate on one thing long enough, like a book, to complete it if she didn't have to. She was about to pick one up when she heard the door by the fireplace open behind her.

"Hello Miss, why, may Shady ask, are you here?" She turned around to see a house elf looking up at her.

"I didn't want to go to Great Hall. Is there a reason why I shouldn't be here?"

"No Miss, Shady just thought that you must be hungry on your first day. Shady has brought you a sandwich."

"Thank you Shady." Rose took the sandwich and sat down. "How did you know I was here?"

"Oh…um…Shady noticed a new door in the kitchens and came here. Then Shady noticed someone's belongings had been left here, so she went to get some food for that person, but when she came back, you were here." Shady was staring at her feet as if she'd done something wrong, but Rose knew that if House Elves did something against their master or mistresses' rules, they'd start flinging themselves against the wall.

The alarm clock next to Rose's bed suddenly started making a very weird noise. Rose ran to it to turn it off, and then saw the time.

"Damn, Shady I have to go. I've got potions with Professor Zabini and I can't be late. I'll see you later."

"Will Miss be coming back here?"

"I think I will."

"Does Miss want me to put her stuff away in the drawers?" Rose spun around, and sure enough, there was a white chest of drawers placed against the wall opposite the bed.

"Uhhhh…yeah, okay. I guess I could stay here for another night." Rose then left the Room of Requirement, expecting to be on the seventh floor, but when she looked around, she realised that the door that she'd come through lead straight into the dungeons. She smiled, then remembered where she had to be. Rose made her way to her last lesson of the day, double potions.

It actually wasn't that bad. She didn't mess up the cure for boils _too_ much, especially compared to Grace, who had made some sort of purple goo, most probably poison. She was expecting yet another comment or at least disappointed look when she handed in her attempt, but Professor Zabini didn't seemed to mind that she'd got it slightly wrong. He just smiled when he saw her vial.

Rose was confused after that. Didn't he think that she hadn't done her best because Hermione Granger was her mother and her mother was 'the smartest witch of her age?' Fortunately, she didn't have long to wonder. She was soon copying down the properties of just a few of the ingredients in a cure for boils so she could write an essay on them for homework. Soon enough, the lesson was over and everyone was trying to get out of the dark, gloomy classroom as if their lives depended on it. Rose tried to get out of there quickly as well, but Grace accidently knocked her bag into her still full cauldron, sending her potion everywhere.

"Rose Weasley?" Professor Zabini appeared next to her immediately. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, it was an accident." Rose tried to clear it up quickly, expecting to be told off, but then it all just disappeared.

"Next time, come straight to me. I can clear it all up in an instant." He smiled and started to go back to his desk.

"Sir?"

"Yes Rose?" He turned around to face her.

"Why didn't you…I mean, why weren't you disappointed when I put my vial on your desk?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, before I came to Hogwarts, my dad seemed to tell _all_ the teachers that I had my mother's brains, so when I couldn't do something, all day the teachers have…you know, been upset. Also, I _know_ that my potion wasn't perfect, but I tried my…"

"Let me interrupt you there. Yes, your dad has told nearly _everyone_ about how smart his daughter is and that she definitely takes after her mother. But do you know what I know?"

"Probably not."

"I didn't believe him. Never did at school and let's just say that I haven't grown up enough to ever come to believe him, even if he is The-Chosen-Boy-Who-Lived's sidekick. I was personally very worried about what you would do in this potions lesson, because I believed that you had _his_ brains. I was happy you didn't 'accidently' put a dungbomb in there to be perfectly honest." Rose laughed. "And another thing, you're a daddy's girl right?"

"What? No!" Rose felt her ears heat up and quickly tried to cover them with her hair.

"I'm just trying to say that don't believe your dad when he says that Slytherin is the worst house and you should be upset that you didn't become a Gryffindor like him. It'll drive you mad. And if you ever need a distraction, talk to my daughter, Sapphire. She can talk you to death, not notice you've died and carry on chatting."

"Uhhh, thanks." She then left potions, already late for dinner, and made her way towards the Great Hall.

**Please review…please.**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Friday had shown it's face, Rose was on the edge. She didn't want to ignore Professors Zabini's 'advice,' but she didn't really want Sapphire to be her friend.

"Hey, it's the traitor. Everyone make way for the attention seeking Rose Weasley." James bowed mockingly at her, and then, slowly, everyone around him did the same. There was a clear path for Rose to the Slytherin table. Her ears went red for the second time in ten minutes, but she ignored it and headed straight for James.

"James!"

"Getting tough now Rosie. What have your new hissing mates been teaching you?" He stood up and smirked. It was harder to argue with him now that he was taller than her, but she tried to sound confident.

"Do you think I _like_ being in Slytherin?"

"I think you like all the attention."

"Attention? Like when you call me a traitor? Yeah, that's just the _greatest_!"

"Cool, so you don't mind if that's your new nickname? Everyone, you can now _officially _call Rosie Weasley a traitor." That's when everyone started chanting it. They were shouting "TRAITOR" and pushing her towards the Slytherin table. She was forced to sit down and the chanting still continued. Rose tried to block it out; she threw her head into her arms and started to cry. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? It wasn't as if she _chose _to become a Slytherin. She didn't _want _to wear a silver and green tie and have a snake as her mascot. She had only seen the common room once before she was kicked out. So why didn't they shut up?

"STOP!" It was two, no three, voices all yelling into the crowd. Rose looked up and saw the Zabini twins and Scorpius Malfoy standing on top of their house tables yelling at the crowd surrounding Rose. Were they stupid? They were only first years; they'd be beaten to a pulp in an instant. Why were they helping her? They didn't even know her.

Everyone around Rose reacted in different ways. Some saw Scorpius, and went to the Gryffindor table; Rose wasn't sure what they were going to do and she honestly didn't care. Some saw the Zabini twins and backed off because their dad was the potions master. Some saw the Zabini twins and obviously didn't care who their dad was, and made their way towards them. And, of course, some were still crowding around her, yelling "TRAITOR" as loud as they could. Rose was still crying, trying to stop the flow of tears, but it was uncontrollable. The only thing she could to do was try to get out of the Great Hall.

Rose couldn't see a way out between James' group of 'friends' so she copied Sapphire and Simon and climbed onto the Slytherin table and ran as fast as she could to the exit of the Great Hall. She _did_ get egged a couple of times, but overall, she was okay. Rose didn't stop running when she left the Great Hall either. She ran in the general direction of History of Magic, hoping that she didn't get lost…again.

Of course she did.

After going up about one hundred steps, Rose realsied that she was in the North Tower. How she got there was a mystery to her because she hadn't been on this part of the seventh floor since she came to Hogwarts because that was where the Gryffindor Common Room was and she definitely didn't want to go _there._

"Rose?"

_No no no no no no no no no no no_

"Yes?" She tried to sound rude but it came out sounding like relief.

"Why are you up here?" Scorpius asked.

_None of your buisness stupid Gryffindor with your stupid blonde hair and your stupid blue eyes. Get out of my life!_

"I'm lost."

_Don't tell him the truth you idiot. You hate him, remember?_

"Easy to do. I can show you around until you get to somewhere you recognise."

_Don't agree. Don't agree. Don't agree._

"What are you doing up here?"

_Good Rosie, changing the subject._

"I followed you. In case you hadn't noticed, one third of the people yelling at James's friends was me. Truth is, I've been wanting to talk to you since the train ride, but I haven't found the chance." That was it. She'd heard enough. Rose grabbed her wand and she stunned Scorpius. She wasn't sure how she did it, but sure enough, Scorpius was falling down the stairs of the North Tower. She hoped she'd knocked him out, but if she didn't, then the stairs definitely would.

**What do you think? I hope you liked it so much that you forgot all about the long wait. Also, I apologize in advance for the long wait between this chapter and the next one.**

**And, because I haven't done this before, thanks to:**

**PermanentMarkerSniffer**

**silmarien189**

**Devillsjustice**

**schnauzerlover**

**RonWeasley'sGirlx3**

**LadyLupin98**

**And ncislover1111 for reviewing. Please review, they make me feel guilty so I write quicker XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you proud of me? Awww, you're so kind. Yes I did work hard, thanks for noticing.**

**I hope you like quality over quantity because this is quite shortish. Possibly.**

**Disclaimer: How could Harry Potter be mine? Seriously. I don't have enough time to plan seven awesome books…you can probably tell :D**

It was Saturday. She should be outside by the lake. She should at least have left the Room of Requirement. But no, Rose Weasley had Herbology and Potions to finish; she was working on her Herbology at the time. She was staring at it as if it would write itself, which was just the kind of miracle she was hoping. She didn't know why they used Dragon Dung as fertiliser or what a better alternative was. Seriously, how was she supposed to know? Ok, Professor Longbottom _may_ have mentioned it. She didn't really listen in the lesson. Rose really could not be bothered to go to the library, mostly because Uncle Percy's daughter, Molly, would be there and apparently Molly was supporting James completely; who wasn't?

She'd just have to go and see him wouldn't she? No other way around it. Rose desperately hoped that she wouldn't get lost on her way to the greenhouses, so, of course, when she left the Room of Requirement Rose was right outside Professor Longbottom's office.

_Thanks…Room._

She took a deep breath and stepped into his office.

That was when she realised. How could she have been so _stupid?_ Today was Saturday, so when she entered her Herbology teacher's office, all of the conversations in the room stopped. It was the god damn family/family friends dinner thingy.

_Well done Rosie, really._

_How was I supposed to know?_

_Don't you listen to _anything?

_I thought you knew me. How was I supposed to know?_

_You know you're going crazy when you have conversations with yourself…in your head._

_Shut up._

"Traitor?" James asked, by reflex. Rose stared at him in disbelief. She was about to yell at him when,

"James…what did you just call Rose?" Professor Longbottom asked, walking slowly towards him.

"Oh come _on_. You know don't you? I mean…you're a teacher." Molly asked. Rose did a double take. She could've gone to the hell hole called a library in the first place. Molly was here.

"What should I know?"

"It's nothing Professor." Fred, Uncle George's son and James's best friend, said quickly.

"_Rose?_"

"Like Fred said, it's nothing. It isn't even worth mentioning. Really! I'll just leave." Rose went to walk out of the office, but Professor Longbottom stood in her way.

"Why did you come here if you were just going to leave?"

"I…I…"

"What is it Rosie?" Why did all of the adults who had known her for most of her life call her Rosie? She wasn't five years old anymore.

"I forgot that this little get together was going on, but I was actually looking for help with my Herbology homework. Happy now?" She yelled across the room.

"Rosie, that Herbology homework is simple. I thought you, of all people, would be able to do it in an instant. Or at least one of your friends." No. He didn't just say that. He couldn't have. He was a teacher who checked to see how she was at least once every day. How could he have not noticed she had no friends? How could he have missed it?

It didn't matter, of course. She was leaving anyway. Rose wasn't welcome in Slytherin. She wasn't welcome in her school. She wasn't even welcome within her own family. She could tell that they were all itching to kick her out, but they wouldn't dare to say it in front of Professor Longbottom.

"Rose, you've made friends?" Albus asked, completely innocent. Rose looked at him to tell her cousin (and, she just realised, the only friend she'd ever had) the truth, but she saw the platinum hair next to him. She saw the pale skin and the blue eyes. Scorpius caught her looking at him and mouthed _'What?'_

"No…way." She felt them coming. It would be impossible to stop them when they arrived, so she tried to delay them. Tried, but failed miserably. She let the tears run down her cheeks and, at that moment, she loathed Scorpius Malfoy. She hated him so much that she wanted him to…

She wanted him to…

He fell to the floor screaming.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'd say that I'd make it up to you, but I don't like lying.**

**Thanks to alicecullenisrealinmyworld for reviewing :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm getting quicker. I hope I can update quickly ALL the time, but the likelihood of that happening is very low. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

"Rose, do you understand how serious this is?" Headmaster Flitwick asked her.

"Yes, Professor. I really do."

"I know it was accidental, but it was the _Cruciatus curse._" She couldn't believe how much trouble she was in. She didn't it could get any worse.

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" It got worse.

Rose tried to cover her house crest on her cloak and the colour of her tie as best as she could as her mom and dad walked into the Headmaster's office. If her parents didn't know, she didn't want them to find out what house she was in. If they did, then they wouldn't want to be reminded.

"Miss Granger…"

"It's Mrs Weasley."

"Of course, of course. Mrs Weasley, I'm not your teacher anymore, so there's no need to call me Professor."

"Enough with the chit-chat. Why are we here? My Rosie hasn't done anything wrong has she?" Ron asked. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. Rose guessed that he didn't know what house she was in. She wasn't looking forward to when he found out.

"Actually, she has." Professor Flitwick looked sympathetically at her.

_No need to feel sorry for me headmaster, _you're_ the one telling them._

"Scorpius Malfoy…"

"Well, if she was defending herself, I wouldn't necessarily call that _wrong_."

"Mr Weasley, she wasn't defending hers…"

"Then she was obviously just playing a part in a bit of house rivalry. Happens all of the time Professor, there was really no need to call us both in. That sort of thing was pretty frequent when we were back at school and our parents were _never_ called in."

"But Mr Weasley…"

"And anyway, what spell did you use Rosie? I didn't know they taught any defensive spells at this level. Then again, you _are_ Hermione Weasley's daughter. Probably found the spell in the library didn't you. That's my girl."

"_Ron!"_ Hermione looked furious. "Can't you tell that this is serious? Please, _shut up_ and let Flitwick speak." Ron cowered away from his wife's glare. Rose had to stop herself laughing out loud.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. I know that you both are probably very confused about what is going on, but please refrain from interrupting whilst myself and Miss Weasley recount what happened." He looked at Rose. "Go on then. Tell them."

"But…"

"Miss Weasley."

"Fine. I went to the stupid get together thing in Professor Longbottom's office and Malfoy was there…"

"WHAT?"

"Mr Weasley, please let your daughter speak."

"Anyway, I didn't think he belonged in there and wanted him to just…"

"Yes." Her mom looked at her. Rose couldn't bring herself to meet her mom's eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is that I hated him and then…"

"She performed an accidental Cruciatus curse."

"SHE WHAT?" Her dad's arm quickly withdrew from around her shoulders and her daddy's protection was gone. He was staring at her now as if he didn't even know her.

"Ron, calm down. It was accidental, so she didn't exactly point her wand at him and _mean_ to cause him physical pain. But," her mom was looking at Rose again now, "to actual perform the curse; that would take unimaginable hate. Especially if it was accidental. Why do you hate him so much Rose? Why would you even _want_ to cause him that much pain?" Rose forced herself to look her mom in the eye when she told her. Slowly, Rose's head turned towards her mother and when she saw the disappointment in her mother's brown eyes, she couldn't take it. All of her dad's rage and her mom's sadness rolled into one and forced onto her shoulders. A couple of tears were travelling down her cheeks, but that was all she'd let them see. Rose jumped up off her chair and ran out of the Headmaster's office.

Rose ran straight for the seventh floor and didn't stop running until she was safely in the Room of Requirement and she could safely let out all of the tears that had built up on the way there.

_Why are you crying Rose? Can't handle consequences?_

_Shut up me._

_Seriously, why are you crying? Scorpius is in the hospital wing and you've shoved the fact that you're not perfect right in your dad's face. This is what you've wanted since you came here._

_But…_

_But what?_

That was when she realised. Why she was crying wasn't because she had hurt Scorpius, or because her mom had been so disappointed. Rose Weasley was crying because her daddy wasn't going to protect her anymore. She'd been too busy hating him that she didn't realise how much she depended on him. He was always so proud of her, calling her 'daddy's little girl.' She hated it when he compared her to her mother, but at any other time, he was her hero. He was the man who would teach her about the old days; let her know she was special. And when he came into the Headmaster's office and put his arm around her shoulders, she felt like it didn't matter what she'd done because her daddy still loved her. But when his arm disappeared, so did his protection. Sure, he'd probably forgive her in a couple of weeks…wait a minute, no he wouldn't. He must've seen the Slytherin crest on her cloak when she ran out.

Why did she feel bad about that? How could she not have seen this before?

_Because you're young and ignorant Rose. When he called you daddy's little girl, you didn't smile because you were happy, you were smiling because you had to. He was your only parent. Your mother only paid attention to you when she told you off. If your dad paid any less attention to you than she did, you'd have no one left to protect you and you can't cope with that. You've been too busy focusing on hating him because of the little things he does, but what you don't see is that, by showing him you're independent, you've been pushing the one person you rely on further and further away._

Rose hated it when she was right.

**Did you like it? Please review and let me know. It makes me happy, and the happier I am, the quicker I update.**

**Thanks to: Loslote**

**Dimcairien**

**and ChocolateSkittles for your reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, you should know by now that I'm good at quick updates. Hope you enjoy.**

Over the next few weeks, Rose fell into a routine. She would wake up, get ready and eat breakfast. She didn't eat in the Great Hall; she didn't want to run into James, especially early in the morning. Then Rose would attend her lessons, the only one she liked was potions but not because she was any good at it. Professor Zabini was the only teacher who'd done enough to earn her respect. Professor Longbottom lost it when he had started ignoring her for what she'd done to Scorpius. At lunch and dinner she'd eat in the kitchens and talk to Shady, who was the closest thing that Rose had to a friend. Which made her feel lonely…anyway, she'd spend the night doing all of the homework that she got for the day. And it did take all night. On the weekends, she'd either finish any of the homework she hadn't done in the week, or she'd go to the library and try to study.

Rose wasn't exactly the type of person to study, but she literally had nothing else to _do_. Mostly, she read the revised versions of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them,' but even that was starting to get boring. Rose needed a hobby, or a pet, but not a friend. She did _not_ need a friend. Nope. Not at all.

_Stop lying to yourself. It's annoying._

_I'm not lying._

_Stop it. You need a friend to stop yourself going completely crazy._

_If I go crazy, no one will notice._

_Stop _that_ too. You know you hate it when people look for sympathy._

_It _is_ pretty sad that I want _myself_ to say that people will care. Do you think I've gone crazy already?_

_Think about who that question is aimed at and ask yourself._

_Damn it._

Rose slammed shut the book in front of her and shut her eyes. She did _not_ need friends. She would keep telling herself that until she believed it, or she got a friend. Rose wasn't sure which one would come first.

It was four o'clock on Sunday afternoon and she had had enough of the library. Rose went in search of something to do, anything at all. She saw Scorpius Malfoy. Perfect. She knew looking up a stunning spell in the library would come in handy, and Rose _did _need to practice.

"Stupefy." She muttered and Malfoy went flying. Rose smiled to herself and left the library.

That was when stunning Scorpius Malfoy became part of her daily routine. Whenever she was bored, or when she saw him outside of lessons, she cast 'Stupefy' on him and she immediately felt better.

Her days went by quickly after that, and Rose was surprised when she found out that that day was Halloween. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't be eating at the Halloween feast; she'd be eating in the kitchens like any other day.

It was Rose's last lesson of the day. Potions.

The class were clearing up at the end when someone spoke to Rose for the first time in over a month.

"Hey Rose. Sorry I haven't been talking to you. I keep meaning to, but the amount of homework we get is _insane_. Even my dad won't help me. Actually, he says he won't help me because of something to do with favouritism; you know, helping me but not Simon."

"Yes Sapphire, I know." Her voice was sort of hoarse, but Rose hadn't used it in a while. Sapphire didn't notice.

"How could helping me but not Simon be favouritism? _He_ hasn't asked. _I_ have. It's not fair. You can tell that dad prefers Simon, but when I asked him about this he just said that he loved us both the same but he wished I talked less. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard? I do _not_ talk too much. Right? Rose?"

Rose didn't want to answer, and luckily, she didn't need to.

"Sapphire?"

"Dad? What are you doing here? Ok, that was stupid. You're teaching this lesson. What I _meant_ is what are you doing _here_? Like, next to me and Rose. We're having a private conversation, and that means that no one can join in because it's _private_."

"I'm aware what private means Sapphire, and you can have a private conversation outside of my lessons because right now I am teaching."

"Well…_yeah_. But you'll let me talk to Rose for a couple of minutes won't you daddy."

"No."

"_Please_ daddy."

"At this moment Sapphire, I am not your dad, but your potions professor, so I must ask you to go back to your desk and have private conversations _outside_ of my lessons." Sapphire's head dropped and she shuffled to her desk.

"Now that everyone's packed away, you can leave."

"_Dad_!"

"Sapphire, leave."

Rose smiled, then realised how weird that was and forced herself to have a normal, boring face.

"Rose Weasley?" She turned around. Rose hadn't done anything wrong had she?

"Yes professor?" Rose was using her voice _way_ too much.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush; I'm just going to ask. Where do you sleep?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have only been to the Slytherin Common room once in two months and you have never slept in your dormitory."

"How did you…"

"My daughter is very worried about you." Damn her. Damn him. Damn everyone. Why was Sapphire so interfering?

_She's worried_.

"Why?" Rose asked to Professor Zabini and to herself.

"I got the impression that the two of you were friends."

"Well we're not. Thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

She went to leave, but Professor Zabini stopped her.

"What's going on?"

_Leave me alone._

"Nothing."

"Wow Rose, a lie is supposed to be convincing."

"I won't tell you." Rose started to push past him, but he stopped her again.

"Another thing, I'm going to be giving you remedial potion lessons because, even though you're trying your best, you seem to need a little extra help." He let her leave. Rose knew that she was failing in potions, but she knew that wasn't the only reason why she was going to be getting extra potions lessons. But Professor Zabini would not find out that she slept in the Room of Requirement. No one would.

**Did you like it? If you did, let me know in a review. If you didn't, let me know what you didn't like and there will probably be a perfectly good excuse why it's in this.**

**Thanks to Loslote for reviewing :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, this was a seriously quick update. I'm surprised at myself. What has my life become?**

"Miss Rose Weasley, why are you not at the Halloween feast?" Shady asked Rose as she entered the kitchens.

"I'll give you the same answer you always get. I'm not welcome." Rose sat on the floor out of the house elves way.

"Would you like some chicken?"

"Only a little bit please Shady."

Shady ran off to the middle of the kitchens, and Rose laughed when she saw how much chicken Shady was bringing to her. The plate was completely full and Rose had no idea how Shady kept it horizontal because it must have been at double the size of Shady herself. Rose ate it all anyway. Then she asked for a toffee apple as a dessert, and she would take that back to the Room of Requirement, where she would make a start on her potions essay.

"Just one Shady."

"Yes miss."

Shady bought five.

"I said one Shady."

"If you get hungry in the middle of the night then you won't get in trouble when you come to the kitchens." Rose took four toffee apples out of Shady's hands.

"Keep one Shady, you've worked hard. Thanks for the food." Shady beamed as she bowed. Rose left the kitchens and headed towards the seventh floor, but she was stopped on the first.

_Damn it. I thought he'd leave me alone._

_Did you really?_

Walking towards her was Lysander Scamander.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" She blinked. Why would Lysander ask her how she was? He never had before…

_Ooooh_

"Lorcan?" Rose asked. How could she have missed the blue and bronze crest on his cloak? Lysander was a Gryffindor, _Lorcan_ was a Ravenclaw.

"Who did you think I…ok, ask a stupid question."

"Get a stupid answer." Rose laughed.

"Why aren't you at the Halloween feast?"

"James. You?"

"Wait, what?" He asked as if he genuinely didn't know. How could he not know?

_Because the world doesn't revolve around you Rose._

_Right._

"You didn't answer my question."

"Library." She smiled.

"Wow, true Ravenclaw. I'm impressed." Lorcan blushed slightly and suddenly found something extremely interesting (and imaginary) on his shoe. "What is it?"

"I don't know how I got into Ravenclaw. I'm failing in nearly all my classes."

"Join the club, we can make t-shirts." He laughed, and Rose didn't feel as sad as she usually did. Then realised.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked. Suddenly, she wasn't enjoying talking to Lorcan. Was he talking to her because he felt sorry for her? Or did he not know about James? She could make him lose any friends he already had by talking to him.

"Um, because we've been friends since we were about 4."

"Actually I couldn't stand the sight of you." Lorcan stared at her for about a minute before he realised.

"Lysander?"

"You _are_ identical twins." They laughed somewhat sadly.

"Any other reason?" She asked. Rose didn't want him talking to her, he was probably having a great time at Hogwarts and she didn't want to ruin it.

"You seem lonely." And that was when Rose started crying. She ran past him and tried to sprint the entire way to the Room of Requirement but she collapsed in a hopeless ball on the sixth floor. She wasn't sure if he had seen her crying, but if he had there wasn't anything that he could do about it. She _was_ lonely. Was it really that obvious?

_You're not at the Halloween feast, you always sit alone in lessons and you're constantly having conversations with your own head. Yes, I think it may be obvious._

_But _Lorcan _doesn't know I have conversations with myself._

_He doesn't need to. You know you're lonely, so you're crying._

_But I'm a Slytherin; I'm not supposed to be weak._

_Crying isn't weak. And some Slytherins are weak._

_No they're not._

_Yes they are. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. You are cunning; you hid in that cupboard to listen to your parents' conversation before term started. _And_ you're ambitious; you want to be Rose Weasley. Not a mini Ron Weasley or a mini Hermione Weasley. So you _are_ a true Slytherin._

_That makes me feel _so_ much better._

_You're welcome._

Rose stopped crying and calmed down. She was being silly of course. There was no reason to feel lonely; she had Shady. Rose didn't have the time for any other friends. Which reminded her that she had a potions essay to finish. The toffee apples had fallen out of her hands when she was running and she couldn't be bothered to go and pick them up. When Rose was climbing one of the staircases to the seventh floor, she forgot to jump a trick step and her leg fell through it.

_Oh for the love of Merlin. Can nothing go right today?_

Rose didn't know how long she had until the Halloween feast ended and she didn't want to be stuck on one of the few staircases that led to the Gryffindor Common Room when it did.

Rose pulled on her leg…hard. It didn't budge. She tried again. And again. And again. And…

A few hours had to have passed when Rose heard people coming from the Great Hall. She had no idea how she was going to get her leg out of the staircase and she was starting to panic. Rose didn't want to have a _lot _of Gryffindors see her with her leg stuck in the trick step or anywhere near their common room. Rose especially didn't want James to find her there.

"Hey, it's the traitor."

_I have the worst luck in the world._

"James, can you help me?"

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and let me know :D**

**Thanks to ncislover1111 for reviewing**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't kept you hanging long :P You should be happy that I getting better at updating, but I go to school next week so it'll probably be a lot slower than it is now. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Why would I want to help the traitor in the family?" James smirked and everyone around him started laughing. Rose wanted to start crying again, but she forced herself to keep calm.

"Because I'm a confused little first year who happens to be your cousin."

"You're not my cousin." Again, Rose felt like crying. When she was little, she used to look up to James. He was so confident, and funny, but he was always there for her as well. That all changed as soon as he came to Hogwarts, but Rose wasn't aware of how much he had changed until she had joined him at the school.

"But I'm still a confused little first year who forgot to jump over a step. Please just get your butt over here and help me out." Rose tried to sound threatening, but she didn't think it had worked.

"Nah, I think you're doing fine there. Your leg hasn't been in there long enough to start bleeding so I think I'll leave you there."

"In fact," Another one of her cousins, Fred, appeared next to James, "Why don't we just wait until Peeves finds you? Or maybe the Bloody Baron? Even if he is your house ghost I bet you're still scared of him. After all, you are just a confused little first year."

"Oh for the love of…why don't you just help me?" Rose practically yelled. She tried, once again, to get her leg out of the gap and felt it glide against something sharp.

"Because little traitor, you're a Slytherin, and we have no reason to help…" James' voice faded as he saw the blood on Rose's leg.

"What is it Potter? Didn't think _you_ would be bothered by a bit of blood?" Rose managed to say. Her leg was on fire (metaphorically of course), but she couldn't let them know that. They'd probably throw it back in her face. James closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why are you on the seventh floor Ro…traitor?" James asked, his eyes still shut.

"I…I…um…" Rose felt her ears go red, but was thankful that her hair would be covering them.

"She was probably coming to stun Scorpius." Fred suggested. "That _is _you who's been doing that, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous Fred. A stunning spell is way beyond first years." James muttered; Rose could just about hear him.

"Who else could be doing it?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Rose mumbled, so low that she didn't think anyone would be able to hear her. But luck obviously wasn't on her side that day.

"Have you got something to say?" Fred turned to her and James' eyes finally opened. Rose wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"It's just the fact that I am your cousin, and he is a Malfoy and you'd rather help him over me." Rose was furious. First Albus, now James and Fred. She felt like screaming.

"He's one of us." James said as if that was a satisfactory answer.

"_I'm_ your cousin."

"_You're _a Slytherin."

"_I'm _still family."

"Not anymore you're not." Fred stormed off towards the Gryffindor Common room. All, but one, of the others followed him. The only Gryffindor left was…

"James?" He walked towards Rose, grabbed her under her arms and lifted her out of the trick step. "Thanks. Why…"

"I'm not letting you stain the staircase. _Petrificus Totalus._" James followed the other Gryffindors to their common room leaving Rose on the stairs unable to move.

Why did he help her? It couldn't be because he didn't want her to stain the staircase because she was doing that even when she was out of the trick step. What kind of answer was that anyway? And why didn't he just leave her there when she was in almost the exact same amount of pain as she was before.

_Come on me, give me some answers._

_I can't give you answers you don't know. I _am _you._

Rose was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out where all of her bad luck had come from. She didn't believe in superstitions, but she knew she'd steer clear of mirrors, ladders and black cats from then on. She didn't deserve this surely, even if she did stun Scorpius Malfoy almost daily.

Rose was beginning to believe she'd be stuck on the stairs all night, when she saw someone coming towards her. She couldn't see who it was in the darkness, but she could tell that it wasn't a teacher.

_Please be a friend._

_You don't have any friends._

_Oh yeah._

"Rose?" It was Simon Zabini. What was he doing on the seventh floor at this time of night?

"Nnnya." That was the best she could say with her mouth refusing to move. He seemed to understand though.

"Who did this? It's the full body bind right?"

"Nnnya." She seriously doubted that he'd be able to perform the counter curse, but what could she do if he tried?

"This is good. Why didn't I listen to my mom when she told me the counter curse?"

"Because whenever she goes into a lecture, she's boring as hell. Dad's the only good teacher in our household, mom just…fails. How can I help?" Sapphire turned up behind him and bent down next to Rose. Normally, Rose would be annoyed by Sapphire's nonstop chatter, but she was desperate. And Sapphire seemed to go out of her way to help Rose, which Rose herself still didn't understand.

"Get dad. He'll know what to do."

"But what if…"

"Sapphire, go!"

"But why…"

"Sapphire, do you want to help Rose or not?"

"Well duh, but dad…"

"Then go."

"Fine. But if he blames me for not listening to mom then I swear…" Sapphire turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"The way to deal with Sapphire: interruptions and guilt trips. And then of course silencing spells, but only mom goes that far." Simon smiled as if he was reliving a memory. Rose wished she could speak, ask what happened, but she didn't find out. Not that night.

**Did you like it? I actually like this chapter; it was very fun to write.**

**Thanks to ncislover1111**

**And Loslote for reviewing**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry. This took ages to write and for that I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I'm back at school so I'm expecting all updates to be super slow. I hope you don't have problem with long waits.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Professor Zabini healed Rose in about a second, when he arrived. He took his time getting there, and Rose was annoyed…well, more annoyed than usual. She was a student who needed help and he had to take about half an hour coming to help her.

Rose suddenly stopped thinking like that. She didn't want to sound like a damsel in distress.

When she was healed, she felt like asking why he took so long, but she didn't need to.

"Sapphire?" Professor Zabini asked slowly.

"Yes Daddy." She smiled at him innocently.

"Was Rose really dying and was she begging for me to help her?" Professor Zabini had a stern look in his eye, but next to Rose, Simon was smiling.

"Well…duh. I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true."

"But Sapphire…it wasn't true." Sapphire burst into tears.

"_Simon!" _

"_Sapphire!"_

"The two of you; back to the Slytherin Common Room!" Sapphire turned her crying face towards her dad.

"_Dad-dy!"_

"NOW!" Sapphire ran off in the direction of the common room. Simon sighed, waved to his dad and Rose, and followed his sister. Rose smiled slightly, and then turned towards her head of house.

"What do you want to talk to me about sir?"

"Your remedial potions lessons."

"Oh…"

"The lessons will be after dinner every Thursday. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall." He turned around and started walking away from her. "Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes sir?"

"This means that you'll have to eat in the Great Hall." He walked away and left Rose dreading the next Thursday when she'd have to face everyone in the Great Hall.

The Room of Requirement proved to be the best thing about Hogwarts when Rose walked in and fell straight onto the most comfortable bed in all of creation. She found a griffin teddy next to her and held it tight. How bad had that Halloween been?

When Thursday showed its ugly, sneering face, Rose felt like hiding in the Room and pretending to be ill. Unfortunately, she could hear her mother's voice in her head scolding her for missing a whole day of her education when she was already falling so far behind.

She hated her mother.

Breakfast went by as normal, Shady was excited to see her in the kitchens and, even though she only asked for two, Rose ended up having a plateful of sausages and going to Transfiguration feeling a little bit sick.

The rest of her day passed by normally as well, but when dinner came, Rose wanted the floor to open up and eat her, but the world wasn't that fair.

As soon as Rose entered the Great Hall, she felt people watching her; but she knew about ninety-five per cent of that was paranoia. She went to the Slytherin table without incident hoping to just eat her dinner and leave without anybody noticing her. When Sapphire entered the hall, her hope shattered noisily.

"OMG ROSE!" She beamed and ran towards Rose and jumped into the empty space next to Rose. The whole hall went silent for a second, and then the lull of chatter started again. Rose, who was hating Sapphire at that moment, decided to ignore the smiling girl next to her. "_Hello._ You're a quiet girl, did you know that? You've, like, never spoken to me unless you had to. Don't worry, I won't take it personally. You never speak to _anyone_."

"Hi Rose." Simon sat down on Rose's other side, and just out of spite, Rose said,

"Hi Simon." Sapphire stared at Rose in shock, but it didn't keep Sapphire quiet for long.

"Oh…well, you've only just spoken to Simon for, like, the first time _ever._ But still, when I say 'hi,' you never say it back."

"That's because you never say 'hi' Sapphire." Simon sighed and loaded what looked like lamb onto his plate.

"Yes I do."

"No, you attack oblivious people hoping that one of them will listen to you."

"I do not…"

"And you never let them get a word in." Rose muttered.

"I let you speak. If you have a conversation with someone you always let them speak otherwise you may as well be talking to a brick wall." Sapphire pouted. She looked as if she was about to cry, but that changed as soon as she saw the beef. She obviously wasn't a vegetarian anymore.

"Why are you here Rose?" Simon asked, and Rose opened her mouth to answer when Sapphire interrupted.

"Oh, go and answer him then. You refuse to talk to me but you talk to Simon. It's not fair! I make more effort to be your friend and you go and talk to my perfect, normally-named brother." Rose had no idea whether to take her seriously.

"You might want to apologise. She's sensitive." Simon said quietly. Rose blinked a couple of times, then took a breath, preparing for the worst.

"I'm sorry Sapphire."

"Really? You're not just saying that to cheer me up right? You are actually sorry. That's so nice Rose, I bet if I got to know you, we could be good friends. Don't you think so?" Sapphire was looking at Rose in a way that made Rose uncomfortable. Rose decided to keep quiet.

"Sapphire, let Rose eat her dinner in peace." Simon sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Sapphire started eating, stuffing bits of beef, potato and bread into her mouth at the same time. It reminded Rose of her dad, but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It was too painful to think about.

"Please eat here more often. It usually takes a lot longer to shut Sapphire up."

"You seem to have a lot of patience with her."

"We share a house, and it's still not big enough." Rose laughed quietly, and then continued eating. Simon and Sapphire didn't talk about much else, and if they did, Rose blocked it out. The end of dinner came too soon, even if Rose couldn't wait until it finished.

"Bye Rose. Will you eat with us tomorrow? I really hope you do. You need the company of real human beings. Don't you…" Sapphire got lost in the crowd. Rose took a breath, and went to find Professor Zabini.

**Did you like it? Please let me know in a review. They keep me writing :D**

**Thanks to: ncislover1111**

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**Loslote**

**Dimicairien**

**And Briedgee for reviewing. You can have cookies :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting patiently for this. I have a week away from school now and instead of revising, I am probably going to be writing. So the next chapter should come quicker than this one.**

**Enjoy.**

Professor Zabini found her almost as soon as Sapphire left. Rose suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over her and she regretted doing this; exactly what she regretted she wasn't sure because as far as she was concerned, this was completely out of her hands. He didn't talk to her, just walked in the direction of the dungeons. She followed him, not wanting to be alone just in case James saw her.

When she entered his office, Rose was shocked to say the least. On one of the walls, there were shelves filled with potion ingredients and books, which she expected, but on the opposite wall, there were a lot of pictures of his family. Rose stared at them intently. She could see baby pictures of the twins and they were so cute. Sapphire was wearing a dress in nearly every picture and Simon always had a clueless look on his face. There were also a lot of pictures where the twins were stuffing their faces with food. She could also see a picture of a younger Professor Zabini with his school friends. They looked young…really young. They were probably first years, but the looks on their faces were scary. Professor Zabini caught her looking at it.

"The good old days." He said sarcastically and then he sat behind his desk.

"Why do you all look like you're going to kill the camera?"

"We were young and blissfully ignorant. Being a Slytherin in those days meant you were at least a bully, if not Death Eater." He said it so casually that Rose wasn't sure she was hearing him right.

"And it doesn't mean that anymore?" She frowned slightly. That's how her dad had described Slytherin house. Zabini laughed.

"For some." He smiled and then gestured to the chair opposite him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"For those in Slytherin, mostly it doesn't. But you've seen Grace, some Slytherins like being the bully."

"You know about Grace?"

"How could I not? Anyway, for anyone who isn't in Slytherin, they can't seem to get over the past." Rose blinked. How many of her family members belonged in that category. She could easily name at least ten without difficulty. What did that say about her family?

"Even those who weren't in the past." She stated, thinking of James and Fred.

"Exactly." Professor Zabini went through some notes on his desk.

"Sir?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Isn't this supposed to be a remedial potions lesson?" Rose couldn't see a cauldron anywhere in the room.

"No." Rose stared, waiting for Professor Zabini to start laughing.

"What?" Zabini stared at her.

"You need to tell someone what's going on. I'm not saying that it should be me, but I need you to listen to what I have to say." Rose ignored him. She was focusing on the pictures on the wall. That way she wouldn't accidently…what happened with Scorpius wouldn't happen with Professor Zabini. "Are you going to talk to me at all?"

"Sapphire has her mouth shut." Rose pointed at one of the pictures which was of Sapphire staring at the camera. Professor Zabini laughed.

"She had a cookie." Rose smiled.

"And what about that one?" She pointed to yet another picture of Sapphire with her mouth shut.

"I think we offered her money."

"Is that your wife?" Rose gestured towards a picture of a pretty woman in a wedding dress in front of a tiny cottage.

"Yes. Daphne Greengrass, although in that picture she had recently become Daphne Zabini. That's on our wedding day."

"_That's _obvious. It looks like an odd place to get married though." Rose saw Professor Zabini frown out of the corner of her eye. "It's a nice place…just doesn't look like a place for a wedding."

"We didn't get married there. That's our house." Rose stared at him.

"I'm sorry…_what?_" She then realised how rude that sounded. "Doesn't the Zabini family have a mansion?"

"They do, I just didn't want to live in it. That cottage has two bedrooms, which can quite crowded in the summer, but my wife would feel lonely on her own during school terms in a house as big as the one I grew up in. Sometimes I regret it, though…especially since Simon and Sapphire share a room." Rose laughed at the thought.

"Bet they drive each other insane."

"Yeah. Sapphire has run off to her aunt's house before, only to realise that she would then have to share a room with her aunt's son."

"But you don't have any siblings." Rose frowned as her teacher laughed.

"My wife has a younger sister, who chose to live in a small house as well. Only two bedrooms." Rose nodded. She thought about what to say next, and as soon as she came up with the question, she asked it. She wished she didn't, but she did.

"Were you all Slytherins?" Professor Zabini stared at her. She felt awkward.

"Still thinking of Slytherins as a them rather than an us then?" Rose was about to retaliate, but was cut off. "Don't worry, I understand. You're a Weasley. They've been against Slytherins since my parents were at school. When are you going to understand that you're in that little bubble of people you've been brought up to hate?"

"I haven't been brought up to hate Slytherins." Rose muttered, but she didn't even convince herself.

"Of course you haven't."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Just that even Sapphire can tell that something's wrong, and believe me, that's an achievement. You might want to talk about what's going on."

"What's going on with what sir?" Rose feigned innocence, badly.

"I'm just saying that you should talk to someone."

"You mean you don't you?" She muttered. It actually wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to him, but she didn't want to dump her troubles on anyone.

"Well…only if you're comfortable with that."

"I'll get back to you." She smiled somewhat sadly, and then turned back towards the photo wall. Her eyes kept flicking across the young Professor Zabini. The look in his eyes, it was easy to see why he was a Slytherin back then and why her dad hated him. Rose didn't understand why her dad was so adamant about making his children hate him though. Ok, they weren't the best of friends at school, but time had changed her potions professor.

"I'm not proud of who I was back then. Neither is Draco, believe it or not."

"Seriously?" Rose blinked a couple of times.

"We were ignorant, arrogant and downright mean. Any muggle born wasn't worth our attention and when Voldemort returned, we wanted to be Death Eaters. Of course, as soon as Draco became part of Voldemort's inner circle, he wanted to leave. There's just no easy way out of that life." Professor Zabini closed his eyes. "People who don't know what it's like, people on the other side of war, don't understand what it was like being part of a pure-blood family being encouraged to become Death Eaters. They think we did what we did for fun. They think we had free will and that when it came to the Dark Lord, we were willing to kiss his feet and do his bidding. A lot of people on the pure-blood side of the war have changed because of the second war and those who haven't are currently in Azkaban. I don't know anyone on the winning side who has changed since the Battle of Hogwarts. They all still think of Slytherins as the bullies of the school, as people not to be trusted, and they're passing on their opinions to the next generation."

"You're talking about my dad, aren't you?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Yes Rose, I am. What were your opinions of Slytherins before you came here?" Professor Zabini looked straight at her. She couldn't lie, not with him staring at her like that. Rose decided not to say anything. "I know some of us haven't changed; look at Grace. But some of us have, and some people don't know that." Rose knew, once again, that he was talking about her family. She found herself agreeing with him. What had her dad been telling her about Slytherin house all of her life? What had he been making her think of them without really knowing them?

"I know it's bad and everything, but don't you think they have good reason to think badly of you?" She asked.

"What makes you say that?" Instead of getting mad at her, like Rose had expected, he just tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"They fought against you in the war; they've seen you do terrible things. My mom was tortured in Malfoy Manor; my dad lost his brother in the Battle of Hogwarts. I know you've been through a lot, but they have too. They all have a great reason to hate you. But I do agree that they shouldn't teach us to hate you, because you _have _changed. I think that they should let us form our own opinions on Slytherins from our own experiences." Rose let go of a breath and leant back on her chair. Professor Zabini raised an eyebrow.

"You make a good point; however you have bed, somewhere, waiting for you, and a caretaker about to go on the hunt for students out of bed after curfew. I would like to continue this conversation next week though."

"Yeah…ok. See you next week." Rose was about to leave when Sapphire and Simon burst into the office, their faces bloody and bruised.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it worth the wait?**

**I hope it was, considering I really like this chapter.**

**Thanks to: UltimateLoveStorys **

**Loslote**

**Thestarlitrose**

**And Briedgee**


	15. Chapter 15

**That was quick. Super quick. I'm proud of myself. But anyway, I hope you like the new chapter.**

Professor Zabini's face went from a kind smile to absolute shock in seconds, which quickly changed to anger.

"What happened?" Rose didn't know whether she should leave or not, but Sapphire was blocking the door.

"It was Grace daddy. She was really mad at us because we were talking to Rose at dinner, which is really ridiculous because we don't talk to anyone else and Simon says that I'm driving him to insanity so I need someone else to talk to. She knows that. She started saying that if we talked to her then we were betraying our ancestors and that we should just go and live with the muggles; like that would bother us. She spends way too much time listening to her dad if you ask me. She can't honestly believe everything Goyle says about muggles. She has to have seen some of the things electricity can do. Like…"

"Simon…what happened?" Professor Zabini placed a hand over Sapphire's mouth. "And licking my hand won't work Sapphire."

"Basically, Grace accused us of betraying our house, Sapphire went into this big rant about how talking to people isn't betraying your house and Grace punched her. I defended Sapphire, but she took my wand and apparently I'm not that good at muggle fighting." Simon shrugged like it was nothing, then winced. He was obviously in a lot of pain. Rose found herself wanting to do something to help both Sapphire and Simon.

_No Rose, they're not your friends._

_They're the closest thing you've got to a friend._

_So?_

"WHAT?" Professor Zabini yelled and all three first years in that room backed away from him.

"Daddy, can we sleep here tonight? Grace has us super scared and…"

"No she doesn't, we can stand up for ourselves." Simon scratched the back of his neck. "It's just…I don't feel comfortable knowing that when I go asleep, Grace can sneak up on either of us and beat us up…again."

Professor Zabini was staring at Simon, going over all of the cuts and bruises. Rose could feel her ears burning, and decided to slowly back out of the room. No one noticed. As soon as she was out of there, she ran as fast as she could to the seventh floor and was in front of the wall which would soon become the Room of Requirement, when she was interrupted.

"Rose?" She stopped at the voice. How could she not have seen him? Or at least his hair? Scorpius Malfoy should be advertised as a human torch; his hair practically glowed.

"What d'you want?" Rose took her wand out of her pocket.

"I just saw you go past and…umm," Scorpius stumbled over his words and Rose rolled her eyes. She brought her wand up and was about to cast the spell when Scorpius grabbed the wand and snatched it.

"Hey, that's mine." She tried to take her wand back, but Scorpius was several inches taller than she was, so he had no difficulty keeping it out of her reach.

"And I want to talk to you. I promise I will give this straight back if you give me five minutes of your time." He sat down, pocketed her wand and gestured for her to sit down opposite him.

"Or I could just go and get the nearest teacher and make them make you give me my wand back." Rose thought about what she had said, decided that it made sense and then focused on the blond bother.

"You could, but this is just so much easier."

_He's right. Just let him speak and then when he gives you your wand back, try and get him to hit the suit of armour on the corner._

"Fine." Rose sat down. "Go ahead."

"Why do you go out of your way to stun me?"

"No comment."

"Is it because I'm a Gryffindor?"

"No comment."

"Is it because I'm friends with Albus?"

"No comment."

"Is it because the only person who talks to you is Sapphire and she's making you irritable?"

"What?"

"Just saying, Sapphire can be…how can I put this?"

"Annoying." Rose added.

"That's just mean. It'd be nicer if you beat around the bush."

"She's not here." Rose pointed out.

"Still, if you were just a bit more open minded about her…"

"You were saying mere seconds ago that she could make me irritable." Rose sighed. This conversation was annoying her already.

"Anyway, why do you stun me all the time?" Scorpius asked, changing the subject.

"Because I'm gorgeous." Rose commented sarcastically. For some reason, a slight pink tinge appeared in Scorpius's cheeks. Rose decided not to mention it.

"Not like that." He muttered.

"I don't have explain why I stun you to you. If you haven't figured it out already then there's nothing I can do to help."

"Yeah there is. You could just give me a straight out reason." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, of it's something I've done, I'd like to say sorry."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you so give me my damn wand and leave me the god damn hell alone." She didn't raise her voice at all when she said that, which Rose was surprised at.

"I just want to…" Before he knew what was going on, Rose had got up, snatched her wand out of his pocket and stunned him, like she had planned, and found out that she had pretty good aim. Scorpius crashed into the suit of armour. What Rose hadn't predicted was how much noise the suit of armour would make. The crash must've woke up at least all of Gryffindor and alerted at least three teachers of where she was. Rose quickly paced in front of where the Room was hoping to get inside before any teachers saw her. Unfortunately, out of the corner of her eye she saw Professor Longbottom, who had to have seen her head inside the Room of Requirement.

She wished he wouldn't follow her in though, or anyone else for that matter. The Room, being the Room, kept them all out at her demand. Rose collapsed on the bed, then realised that she'd forgotten some Transfiguration homework due in the next day. Reluctantly, Rose got off of her bed and went to the little study area in the Room. She grabbed some parchment and her quill and ink, and began to work.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Rose finally got into bed, and it was five o'clock when she finally got to sleep.

_What has my life become?_

_Something that your dad will not approve of. Well done._

**Did you like it? Let me know in a review…please.**

**Thanks to: Briedgee**

**Loslote**

**Piper Weasley**

**and ncislover1111**** for reviewing**


	16. Chapter 16

**I said updates would be quicker. However, this is mostly just filler. I hope you enjoy it anyway :D**

If Professor Longbottom saw Rose stun Scorpius, he didn't say anything; Rose was thankful for that. She quickly slipped back into her routine. Eat, lessons, eat, stun Scorpius, homework. The 'remedial potions lessons' with Professor Zabini were really interesting and Rose didn't really mind talking to him about things like prejudice and the Second War. She learnt more about it from him than she had from her dad.

November passed quickly and when December came, Rose had Christmas to think about. She didn't want to go home and face…everyone. She wasn't sure which adults were against her, and which ones weren't. Rose was about to sign the list of children staying at Hogwarts over the holidays when the family owl came towards her with a letter attached to its leg.

_Oh god. Is it from mom?_

_What would she want to talk to you about?_

_Right. Is it from dad?_

_You haven't got a letter from him…EVER! Either he's still mad at you or he doesn't what a letter is._

Rose looked at the handwriting on the front of the letter.

_It's from mom, what does she want?_

_Read it and find out._

_I don't want to…_

_Just do it._

Rose opened the letter and looked inside. Even if her mom was angry at her, for some reason, she'd write a lot. Rose didn't want to read it, it could say that she couldn't ever come home because her dad would kill her if she did.

Rose scanned the first line, decided it wasn't too serious and went to the Great Hall to read it.

_Dear Rose_

_I know we haven't been writing to you, but we're very busy here at home. Hugo has just started going to the muggle school in our area. Your dad insisted that he learn social skills and the basics of what muggles learn at their schools; he says he doesn't want my brains to go to waste. Hugo really likes it there, but he'll tell you about it when you come home for Christmas._

_Speaking of that, you _are _coming home at Christmas. I know that your father scared you in Flitwick's office, but you _have _to come home for Christmas. We have some news for you._

_I am so sorry. I couldn't stop him. That's all I'm allowed to say for now._

_See you soon,_

_Your Mother_

_xx_

**Hi Rose this is Hugo! I can't wait to see you at Christmas, dad says he has some news for us and I can't wait. See you soon!**

Rose smiled at Hugo's neat message at the bottom. He and Lily were the only family members she missed at Hogwarts and she wished she was at home with him then. That was when Rose took another look at the letter, and realised what she was actually reading.

'_Your dad insisted.' _Why did her dad want Hugo to go a muggle school? Rose was pretty sure it wasn't because Hugo had no social skills, even though he didn't. She was just about to figure something out when…

"Rose Weasley, you're late for your remedial potions lesson." Professor Zabini walked off towards the dungeon, and Rose followed him. Even though she was in the middle of something, she didn't mind Professor Zabini interrupting her because now she had something interesting to talk about. When she got to the familiar office, she collapsed into the usual chair and waited for Professor Zabini to sit opposite her.

"Are you going to tell me where you've been staying for almost four months or will it have to wait?"

"I'm not telling you. Does Grace still have detention?"

"Actually yes, I know it's been two months but when you mad about having to sort potions in a Potions Professor's cupboard, you don't get mad and break all of the vials in the room." Zabini laughed slightly, but then his face went back to serious.

"Thanks for the advice." Rose sat forward and handed the letter to Professor Zabini. He tilted his head in confusion. "It's from my mom." He nodded and began to read. It didn't take him long, and when he was finished, he gave the letter back to Rose and leant back in his chair.

"Thoughts?" He put his fingers together and was staring at them rather than her.

"Well, I picked up on the whole Hugo thing first. He's my…"

"I know who Hugo is. Carry on." Professor Zabini took a deep breath, and Rose could tell he was angry.

"My dad insisted, and I don't think it's because of the reasons in the letter. After all, dad has always said that we are good enough at interacting with other people considering the size of our family. And Hugo gets special lessons from mom because dad says he doesn't want Hugo to be in my shadow, as if I have one. This got me thinking that maybe he sent Hugo to a muggle school to decrease his chances of being in Slytherin, like me." Rose started fidgeting a bit in the chair. Her daddy was mad at her…still. It had been more than three months since the whole Scorpius incident and she knew he'd be mad, but not for this long. Not for something that wasn't her fault. Rose shook herself and took a deep breath. She'd been through this once and that was painful enough. She wasn't going to go through it again.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. I know I talk about it all the time, but…"

"But it's hard seeing the actual evidence. I know…I…" Rose let go of a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and looked at Professor Zabini. He looked upset. "We can't let this get to us. You've always said people never get over the past, and we knew that my dad wouldn't want Hugo in Slytherin. This shouldn't be a surprise."

"I know, you're right…"

"For the first time ever."

"What about this 'news?'"

"Ok, _that_ has me scared." Rose read through the letter again.

"Why?"

"Because I have to go home for one thing. That means I have to spend Christmas with Fred and James and that would be…"

"What's going on with Fred and James?" _Damn. Shouldn't have said that._

"You may or may not find out at a later date." Rose saw Professor Zabini open his mouth so she quickly carried on talking. "Also because my mom said she couldn't stop dad. Things are hardly ever that bad, and when mom says stuff like that, it seems like she thinks he's done something completely idiotic." Professor laughed slightly. "But when she says she's sorry, that means that she's done something too." Rose frowned as she thought about what could be going on. "This is really confusing."

"Then don't think too much about it. We've seen the letter, we've thought about what it could mean. We can't think too much about it because then we'll overthink things and insult people who don't deserve to be insulted."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome Rose."

"Professor, can I go now, I haven't finished your potions essay and I need to quickly go to the library to get the book I need." Professor Zabini blinked.

"Of course Rose." Rose smiled and left quickly running towards the library. When she got there, she quickly went to the potions section and started going through books looking for something that could help her write an essay on healing potions. When she found a book that seemed to contain the information she needed, Rose sat down at a nearby desk, pulled out some parchment and started to write the essay. She hadn't even finished the first paragraph when someone started talking to her.

"Rose?" She looked up. She didn't like who was talking to her.

"Go away Lysander." Rose went back to her essay, but she'd lost her train of thought.

"Lorcan."

"Excuse me."

"I'm Lorcan." Rose took another look at him and saw the Ravenclaw cloak. She felt her ears heat up.

"Sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time. Mind if I sit her?" He gestured to the empty space next to her. She shook her head but carried on with her essay. "Can you help me?"

"You really don't want help from me Lorcan, I'm not exactly best at potions."

"Neither am I. All of my friends take the mick and they treat me like an idiot." He got out the equipment needed for writing an essay and looked back at her. "Can I at least use that book? It seems to be helping you."

"Sure." She slid it across the table so it was in between the two of them. They didn't talk after that; they had too much work to do. Even though Rose started before Lorcan did, they both finished simultaneously. Rose was about to put the book away when,

"Hi Rose, how have you been? Why are you in the library? It's so boring in here and there is absolutely nothing to do. I know some people _like _reading and everything but I just see it as a chore. I only read when I can't avoid it and even then I don't want to. It just seems so…"

"Excuse me." It was the Hogwarts librarian. Not good.

"Yes miss. Wow, you look like a mean old woman. I bet you're not because of the whole 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing, but still…"

"If you come into the library, you come to read. Not talk so loudly that you distract every single person in this room." Rose could see where this was going and tried to get around Sapphire to where her essay was, but Sapphire was blocking the way.

"That's surely an overstatement. Every person in this room can't be distracted, I mean look at them. They're all doing something other than look at us which means that they're not distracted and…"

"Nonsense. You are making too much noise. Out!" Sapphire stared at the librarian, and then burst into tears. Very noisy tears. Lorcan was staring at her, a look of shock occupying his face. Rose decided to go over the other side of the desk to try and get her bag, but that was when Sapphire turned to her for support.

"R-Rose, I d-don't talk too much, d-do I? I-I-I only talk about things th-that need t-t be said. Like how b-boring the l-library is." The rest of what Sapphire said was impossible to understand, and the librarian was losing whatever patience she had left.

"SAPPHIRE ZABINI, GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY IMMEDIATELY!" Rose grabbed her bag and ran out of there, but not before she heard Sapphire yell,

"GLADLY!"

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review and make me smile :D**

**Thanks to: ncislover1111**

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld **

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**Loslote **

**and Briedgee for reviewing**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, are you liking the quick updates? I am…sort of. Enjoy the chapter and because I haven't done this for a while, the only people who belong to me in this story are Simon, Sapphire (yay) and Grace (:'( )**

**Oh, and this is the longest chapter so far in Opposites XD**

The Hogwarts Express was not a nice place to be. Rose was sitting in an empty compartment on her way home, trying to read _Hogwarts, A History_ but failing miserably. The only part of the book that Rose could read without wanting to fall asleep was the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, and even that got boring. She was about to curl up into the seat and try to get some sleep, but she was distracted by the one and only Sapphire Zabini.

"Rose, do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is completely full and we would like to talk to you. Also, I…"

"Stand up in the corridor for the next six hours and leave me the god damn hell alone." Rose muttered from where she was. She could almost hear Sapphire pout.

"That's not fair. I only asked if I could sit here for the next few hours, it's not as if I'm going to annoy you for the whole time. I don't talk too much; I never have and I never will. Even Simon thinks so and…"

"No I don't Sapphire, why don't you just let me ask?" Rose looked up to see Simon behind Sapphire, dodging as she tried to punch him on the arm.

"_That_ obviously won't work. She doesn't like you very much; I'm her friend and you're not so…"

"Simon can come in, you can't Sapphire." Simon burst out laughing and sat in the opposite corner to Rose. Sapphire was blinking dramatically at her.

"R-R-Rose…w-why?" Sapphire's sobs became very noisy very quickly, but Rose didn't care.

"Because I'm trying to sleep here and you won't be quiet long enough for me to get some rest."

"Burn." Simon muttered. Sapphire apparently didn't hear him; she was too busy staring at Rose.

"I promise I won't talk as much. I swear. Please, I don't want to stand up for the whole however many hours there are on this train ride and…"

"Fine! But one word and you're out." Sapphire let out a really girly squeal and Rose rolled her eyes. "That includes squeals." Sapphire nodded and sat down next to Rose's feet.

Surprisingly enough, Sapphire was quiet for quite a long time, long enough for Rose to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. It was actually quite peaceful. Of course, it didn't last long.

"OUCH!" Rose woke up with a jolt.

"What the hell Sapphire?" Simon sat up quickly and it looked as if he'd been sleeping as well.

"She kicked me!" Sapphire grumbled.

"Which is what happens when you sit next to her feet." Rose grumbled. "Especially when she's sleeping." Rose had kicked Hugo a total of eighteen times before he learned to go nowhere near Rose's feet when she was sleeping.

"But I didn't do anything to upset you. Why did you kick me?" Sapphire got up and sat next to Simon.

"I didn't mean to."

"But you kicked me."

"And I'm not sorry."

"But you kicked me."

"Sapphire, you have just woken up two sleeping eleven year olds; I'd be careful if I were you." Simon glared at her and Rose could tell that she wasn't the only one mad at Sapphire. "You are eleven aren't you?" It took Rose a couple of minutes to figure out Simon was talking to her.

"Oh, yeah. Not for long though." Rose smiled slightly, and then went back to glaring at Sapphire, who was, of course, oblivious.

"When's your birthday?"

"Christmas Day."

"No way. That must be awesome. Do you get double the amount of presents on Christmas Day? Is there a part of Christmas dedicated to you? Do you have to have birthday parties on a different date?" Sapphire had decided to stop giving Rose the silent treatment. Rose gave herself a moment to be disappointed, and then had to deal with Sapphire.

"Christmas sucks, that's all that I have to say on the subject." The truth was that everyone was too busy being excited about Christmas that Rose's birthday was forgotten until the last minute where she got cake, but everyone was always too full to eat any. Also, because her family was so big, they all bought her joint Christmas and birthday gifts so they didn't have to spend as much money. And Sapphire was right; when Rose was younger, she had had a couple of muggle friends, and she wanted a birthday party. Unfortunately, everyone was really busy around Christmas and by the time everyone was free, her birthday was long gone.

It was also hard on someone else's birthday, because everyone kept reminding her that it was 'their day' and she shouldn't try and get much attention. But Christmas wasn't 'her day,' it was everyone's. She never got any special attention, no one else had to try and stay out of the spotlight on Christmas. It was so unfair!

"Yeah well, I have to share a birthday with Sapphire so it can't be as bad as that." Rose allowed herself a small smile.

"Yea…hang on a minute. What's that supposed to mean?" Rose laughed. Sapphire was slowly making her way into Rose's life and even though Sapphire was extremely annoying, Rose found that she didn't mind. Then she shook her head.

_You don't have friends, remember!_

_But I could make friends._

_You don't want friends._

_That's a lie._

"It means that it's hard to enjoy my birthday when it's your birthday." Simon smiled sarcastically at Sapphire and she folded her arms.

"Yeah well, when you have…" Rose paused for a few seconds, "25 family members all trying to celebrate Christmas, your birthday is kind of forgotten."

"Wow, big family." Simon commented. Rose glared at him.

"I'm a Weasley, there are more, but the Burrow can only hold so many." Sapphire was staring again. Rose felt really uncomfortable when she did that.

"You have it worse than we do? You don't even get more presents than anyone else?"

"Again, big family."

"Ok, you have a worse Christmas, but I bet we can beat you on other holidays." Rose smirked.

"Go on." Simon looked at Sapphire and then said.

"Easter."

"Oh wow, ours are so bad. I can't even remember my first seven, and then from then on, I never even got chocolate."

"Three guesses why." Simon muttered and Rose laughed.

"Does Sapphire have a bad reaction to sugar?"

"Right in one. You think she's annoying now? You've never seen her on sugar. What are your Easters like?"

"They're actually not that bad. Sure everyone has a lot of chocolate, but we've seen worse when it comes to our family."

"Like what?" Sapphire asked. She put her head in her hands as if she was about to hear a story.

"Our parents drunk, but that's another tale which can probably be found in Witch Weekly." Simon smiled slightly and nodded. Rose gaped at him.

"What? Sapphire's obsessed with that thing…and I was bored."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that, brother."

"Anyway," Rose giggled. "The only problem with Easter is that we can't eat all of the chocolate quick enough. We've had to throw a load of chocolate eggs away because we simply cannot eat them before they go out of date, so I guess you win that one."

Rose was having a lot of fun with the Zabinis. They could make her laugh hysterically and Sapphire seemed to like making Simon mad; she did it on alarming regularity. Rose had no idea how the both of them had survived eleven years sharing a room. She also learned that Halloween was an awkward holiday for the Zabnins, what with the whole family either being a former Death Eater or related to one. There was a family feast and the table was always silent, and because Sapphire had really bad table manners, she got told off...a lot. Apparently, she was terrified of Lucius Malfoy. Another unpleasant 'holiday' in the Zabini household was April Fools because their mother 'couldn't take a joke.' They wouldn't listen to Rose when she told them James and Fred had hung her, upside down, from the roof by her feet, and it took her dad a whole day to figure out how to get her down (her mom was at work). And, of course, later that day, George pretended to be angry at her for missing his birthday.

"What about May 2nd?" Rose asked. The happy atmosphere in the room disappeared in an instant. Rose felt awkward again.

"We don't celebrate May 2nd." Simon said and Sapphire shuddered.

"Why not?"

"Even though neither mom nor dad were Death Eaters in the war, a lot of our family was and…and…" Sapphire curled up in a ball.

"Our family find it disrespectful to celebrate it." Simon hugged his sister. Rose guessed that there were bad memories connected to May 2nd, after all, how had she thought that the Zabinis celebrated Voldemort's downfall?

"How about you?" Sapphire sniffled. "How do you spend your May 2nd's?"

"We go to the big festival in Hogsmeade and I keep getting told how much I'm like my mom."

"Have they met you?" Simon asked. Rose agreed with him, so she didn't feel offended.

"You wouldn't think so, the way they act. My pictures keep getting put in the newspaper and people want to know every single detail of my life, bombarding me with questions, like Sapphire. Then Hugo starts crying because he can't handle the pressure and mom and dad don't notice because they're too busy signing autographs, so it's up to me to look after him. After that, I have to sit through re-enactments of the highlights about mom and dad's time at Hogwarts, get reminded of all of the people I never got to meet because they died. This causes Hugo and Lily to cry and me and Albus always end up taking them away because they're always too upset to get through the whole festival. Apparently people then go to where Dumbledore was buried and watch fireworks, but we're home by then." Rose sighed. She hated May 2nd more than any other holiday. One of her cousins, Victoire, hated it more than she did because May 2nd was her birthday, and she never got any attention on her birthday, just like Rose.

Just then, the train slowed and Rose could see Platform 9 ¾ out of the window.

"Well Rose, thank you for finally talking to us like we knew you would. Have a nice Christmas, Happy Birthday and I'll see you when we get back." Sapphire grabbed her stuff and ran out onto the platform.

"Can I just clarify that I didn't know you were going to start talking to us but I'm glad you did because now I have someone to share the burden that is Sapphire. Happy Birthday…in a few days." Simon smiled and went to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute. I'm seeing my family in a few minutes for the first time since they found out I was in Slytherin. I am _not _going out there alone." Rose followed Simon off the train, and there was her dad. He was glaring at Simon and if looks could kill, Simon would be dead. Rose took a deep breath. "Have a nice Christmas Simon." He nodded, then noticed her dad and paled.

"Yeah…ok…um…"

"You can go now." Rose smiled at him and he ran towards Sapphire. Rose made her way towards her dad.

"Who was that boy?"

"Hello to you too, dad."

**Christmas next, can't wait to write it. Review please, and I will give you an imaginary cookie/hug. **

**Thanks to: ncislover1111**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**and Loslote for reviewing**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, this little author's note thing is just to say sorry for the end of this. Really. Sorry.**

One of the things about Rose's dad is that he could turn any situation into an awkward one, and this happened more with Rose than Hugo. Ron seemed intent on asking Rose question after question about Simon, who he called, even after learning his name, 'that Slytherin boy.' It would have been somewhat bearable if either her mother or Hugo were there, it but was just her dad, Rose and the car, which kept going dangerously close to pedestrians.

"He's a Zabini, Rose!" Her dad said for about the hundredth time.

"I know dad, I told you that."

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere. It's the Slytherin in you, that's why you've suddenly become so rebellious." Rose rolled her eyes and sank into the chair.

"Whatever you say dad." She closed her eyes.

"What was that?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. Someone yelped in the street and Ron quickly focused on the road.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you think you should let mom drive?" Ron glared at her for a second, before, once again, realising that everyone around him was in danger if he wasn't looking at the road.

"You've never been this cheeky around me before. You need to stop hanging around that Slytherin boy, he's a bad influence."

"Dad, I'm _always _this cheeky around you. Who do you think I learned it off?" She muttered the last bit, but her dad still heard it. Rose noticed his ears go red, and the colour slowly spread to his face. Rose tried to go down further in the seat, but the seatbelt wouldn't let her, so she prepared for the yelling that bound to fill the car for the next few minutes. However, her dad didn't yell at her. He just nodded to no one and then didn't speak to her for the rest of the car ride.

_What was _that _about?_

_Probably about this big news you're going to get._

Her mom was happier to see her than her dad was. Hermione hugged her daughter for the first time in a few years and Rose welcomed it; it made Rose feel like her family wasn't mad at her. For some reason, her dad gave her mom a glare before going to his bedroom. Then her mom did what she did best; she went to her study claiming to have 'a lot of work to do.' Hugo was, again, different. He hugged Rose and he almost knocked her over in the process.

"Hi Hugh, how've you been?" Rose laughed at her younger brother.

"Mom and dad won't talk to me or each other and I'm really scared." Rose blinked a couple of times, before grabbing her trunk and taking it to her room, gesturing Hugo to follow.

"Ok, what the hell's going on?"

"Well, it started when mom and dad went to Hogwarts in September and found out you were in Slytherin. When dad came back…he…he…well, it was scary." Hugo shuddered and Rose smiled tentatively at him.

"And…" she prompted.

"And he started to spend more time in the study that mom did, said he was researching something. The about a month ago, he and mom had a massive fight. I caught part of it for you, but I hate it when mom and dad get like that."

"What did you hear?"

"Mom said some things along the lines of 'How could you, she's your daughter' and dad retaliated with the whole you being in Slytherin thing and said 'it was done and there's nothing you can do about it.' Apparently it's really big news, and I thought it might be good, but after thinking it…"

"It doesn't sound…" Rose trailed off. Something really big had happened and she had no idea what. "Well, apparently what's done is done. There's no point worrying about it because there's nothing we can do."

"But I'm scared Rose."

"And if it's really bad, you're big, bad, Slytherin sister will protect you from it and with the strength of both Ron and Hermione's famous tempers, there's nothing that I can't fight off." Hugo laughed, and Rose knew her work was done. "Now get out midget."

"I'm taller than Lily…"

"And shorter than me, so you are midget. Get out." Hugo ran out and went downstairs, probably to get food.

Despite what Rose had told Hugo, she was scared. She was terrified. If her dad had done something that even her mom didn't like, then it had to be bad. What if it affected Hugo? Rose could handle almost anything happening to her, but if something happened to her little brother…

Whatever it was, Rose lost a lot of sleep over it and by the time Christmas came, Rose was tired, miserable and did not want to be woken up early. Hugo, obviously, didn't care.

"ROSE! IT'S CHRISTMAS! COME ONE, COME ON! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"I heard you the first time." Hugo grabbed her arm and pulled, expecting her to get up. Rose was still far too tired and Hugo ended up pulling her completely off the bed. _That _woke her up. She waited while Hugo went to wake their parents up and when she could hear Ron swearing and Hermione shushing him, Rose knew it was time to go downstairs. It didn't even register that she was twelve years old.

There was a big breakfast which consisted of bacon and egg sandwiches, hash browns and baked beans, and when they'd eaten their breakfast, Hermione gave Rose a cupcake and a sad smile.

"Happy birthday Rosie." And Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead, leaving said daughter extremely surprised. Her mother never showed her this much affection, even at Christmas.

_This news has changed everything already._

Then it was time for presents. Hugo received a chess set from his dad and a book on tactics from his mom. The Weasley kids never got much from their parents because when you add on what the rest of their family gets them, only two presents from their parents were more than enough. Rose opened her mother's present which was, of course, a book. The title of this book was _Hogwarts, A History. _Rose stared at it as if she could light it on fire with a glare. The she remembered that she probably could, so looked at her mother instead.

"It's my old copy; I thought that you may want to read it, now that you're actually at Hogwarts." Rose nodded meekly, then flicked through the pages. This cheered her up. There was not a page that her dad and Uncle Harry hadn't vandalised. There were comments, insults to her mother and a lot of games of hangman.

"Thanks mom." Rose hugged her mother, and felt wetness on her shoulder. Her mother was crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" Hermione frowned slightly, then said,

"You've just grown up so much." It wasn't a convincing lie, but Rose accepted it. After that, her dad practically threw a badly wrapped present into her lap. Rose unwrapped it cautiously to find another book. No, it wasn't a book. It was a photo album. There were pictures of her dad at Hogwarts and with his family when he was younger, to Rose's mom and dad's wedding day, then Rose herself as a baby, a small toddler, holding a new born Hugo. It came up to the most recent photo of their family. The whole Weasley clan, which took up a whole page. It was amazing, but Rose felt like it was significant somehow. Her suspicions were heightened when her mom went to the kitchen to burst into unnaturally loud tears. Hugo and Rose shared a look, before their dad went to comfort her.

When they got to the Burrow, the celebrations had been moved outside, even though the weather was horrible. The dining table had been placed in a circle of melted snow, which had obviously been melted by magic. The first two courses were amazing. Rose had eaten as much as she could and was completely full. She had no idea how she'd fit dessert in. That was when her dad stood up.

"Everyone, I have an…announcement." That was when Rose noticed the absence of her grandmother. "Rose, this is for you…I…um…"

"Say it Ron. It's already done…remember." Hermione was crying, but now she was also mad at Rose's dad. Not a good combination.

"Yeah, yeah. Rose, We've…" Hermione sent a glare his way. "I've disowned you."

**Right, okay, I deserve to have all the rotten fruit in your hands thrown at me now. But I still have a few more days on holiday so you should get the next chapter soon.**

**And for those people who know something about disowning children, yes I know you can't disown someone who's underage, but I've come up with a good excuse. Or way of explaining. Back when purebloods were popular or whatever, the big pureblood families changed the wizarding law so that they could disown squibs, or people who marry muggle borns and no one bothered to change the law because it wasn't used as much in their time.**

**Now that that's explained, thanks to: Miss F Cullen**

**Piper Weasley**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**And Loslote for reviewing, imaginary cookies for all of you :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'd say sorry for the ending of the last chapter, but it hasn't been much of a wait.**

"What?" Rose tried to yell, but lost her voice and it came out as a sort of whisper. It was also drowned out by James and Fred's cheers.

"Boys!" Angelina and Ginny yelled. James and Fred stopped immediately. "Don't you realise how serious this is?" The two boys nodded and Rose made a mental note that James and Fred were scared of their mothers. Then Ginny turned to Ron, whose face went whiter than Rose has ever seen it.

_So dad's afraid of aunt Ginny as well?_

"Ron Bilius Weasley." It wasn't what Ginny said that scared everyone around the table; it was how she said it. "How could you do this to your _eleven year old _daughter?"

"It's because she's a stinking Slytherin." Fred piped up, but almost disappeared under the table when everyone glared at him.

"Well…yeah…"

"RON! She is still your daughter!"

"That's what I tried to tell him but…"

"Don't start defending yourself Hermione. You could have done something about it!" Rose saw Hugo, next to her, start to cry and she realised that she'd had enough.

"No Aunt Ginny, she couldn't." Everyone turned to her. "She never pays attention to her kids. Don't interrupt me mom, you don't. I'm the studious little girl you thought I was and you never noticed because you're always too busy working. The only things you know about me is what dad tells you. Did you know I'm failing in nearly every class, and the only teacher that's noticed is Professor Zabini?"

"Why that little…"

"Don't you dare insult him dad. You don't know him."

"I went to school with him."

"About twenty years ago."

"He's still…"

"He's a teacher, and the only good one at Hogwarts. Everyone else believes you, that I'm the perfect copy of Hermione Granger when it comes to intelligence. He was the only one smart enough not to."

"He's manipulating you."

"No dad. You've been manipulating me from the moment I was born. I grew up thinking that Slytherin was the worst house of the lot…"

"It is."

"…and that all of the past Death Eaters are still evil and want to go straight back to Voldemort, if he was still alive…

"They do."

"…and that I shouldn't trust any Slytherin because they're all lying little snakes who'd stab me in the back at the first chance they'd get."

"They will."

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Rose yelled at her dad and he sat down. "I've learnt something at Hogwarts. Slytherin is the best house because it is, mostly, free from the prejudice of the war. Sure, some people in there are still bullying cows, but overall, they are the ones who don't judge other people based on their house and they go for personality over…"

"It's those Slytherins, they're manipulating you…" Ron muttered.

"NO THEY HAVE NOT! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" And with that Rose hugged Hugo, who refused to let her go. She had to push away from him and she ran to the Burrow just as Molly Weasley was bringing out dessert. It was a massive Christmas cake with the words '_Happy Birthday Rosie' _piped on in green icing.

_Oh yeah, it's my birthday._

"Oh, and Ron?" Rose turned back to him. She'd have to get used to not calling him dad.

"Y-yes Rose."

"Thanks for the birthday present." Ron stared at her. Rose turned her back to him and walked straight into the Burrow.

"Rose, what's going on? You can't leave now, you have a birthday cake."

"Ask your son."

"Which one?"

"The one who used to be my dad." Molly dropped the cake. It went everywhere. Rose didn't care. She grabbed some floo powder and went home.

It was harder there. Rose almost cried. Almost. But she had to get out of there as fast as she could, hopefully before Hugo got home. Luckily, she hadn't unpacked her trunk, which Shady had packed so neatly, Rose couldn't bear to mess it up when she got home. All she had to do was grab her Christmas presents, which was when she saw the significance of the photo album, and when she got downstairs, she took all of the pictures of herself, cut herself out of them, and then threw all of the pictures of her in the fire. That was when her family came through. There was only one picture left, Rose on her own at a park. Hermione saw the picture in her hands and how full the fire was. Then she saw all of the photos around the room.

"Oh Rosie." Hermione went to hug her daughter, but Rose backed off. Rose threw the last picture in the fire and followed it.

"Hogwarts." She tried to catch a glance of her moth…Hermione and Hugo, but missed her chance as she felt the familiar spinning of travelling by fire. When the spinning stopped, she found herself in Headmaster Flitwick's office, which surprised her Headmaster so much that he fell off his chair.

"Rose Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"I…I…I can't stay at home." Professor nodded and she grabbed her stuff and went for the exit.

"Rose?"

"Yes Professor." She turned to him.

"You can't stay here."

"What? But this is Hogwarts."

"You need to sign a list to stay here."

"Well, I'll sign in then. Sorry Professor, I forgot." She smiled at him and waited for him to get the list, but he didn't move.

"You needed to sign it before the holidays."

"What?" Rose felt tears roll down her cheeks, but she was too used to crying for it to be a big deal.

"Is there anywhere else you can stay for the rest of the holidays?"

"I…I suppose. Thanks Professor." Rose made her way to the fire and there was only one place Rose could think of. "Blaise Zabini's house."

She didn't think of how they'd react, or the fact that she'd never met Mrs Zabini before or the fact that she had only just become friends with Sapphire and Simon. Rose couldn't think of anywhere else. She didn't even think that they might be out, or worse, they might have family at their house. It was too late to do anything though, because she was on her way to the Zabini's house and hopefully, somewhere to spend the rest of Christmas Day.

They were home. All four of them with three guests. They were all staring at her as if she was an alien and in this household…she probably was.

_Oh no._

How could it have slipped her mind? Professor Zabini was married to Daphne Greengrass, who had a little sister. Why hadn't she asked that little sister's name? It was Astoria Greengrass, who was married to Draco Malfoy and their son was Scorpius. Why hadn't all of the pieces clicked? Why hadn't she figured out they'd be there? She was Hermione's daughter; she was supposed to be able to do things like this.

_According to your dad._

"Rose! Wow, it is so good to see you. Why aren't you with your family? It's Christmas Day. Oh, and it's your birthday. How did you get here? Are you ok? Are you _crying_?" Simon and Scorpius focused on Rose when Sapphire said that. Rose rubbed her eyes and tried to say no, but she knew it wouldn't be any good.

"Rose Weasley I'm guessing." Draco asked. Rose could sense the hate in those two words…or one word. He seemed to only hate the Weasley, not the Rose.

"Not anymore." Rose sniffled and tears escaped from her eyes again.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not a Weasley anymore." She expected Mr Malfoy to smile, or sneer, or make a sarcastic comment. But he just nodded.

"So the rumour's true." Professor Zabini looked at him.

"What rumour?"

"Ron Weasley had disowned his daughter." Professor Zabini stared from Mr Malfoy to Rose to Mr Malfoy again. The two Greengrass' dropped their forks. The three children were all staring at Rose.

"Is it true?" Simon asked and when Rose didn't answer, he knew it was. She just kept crying.

"Why that little…"

"Blaise, there are children in the room." Mrs Zabini admonished her husband half-heartedly.

"That man. That biased, pathetic excuse for a man." Professor Zabini stood up and Rose could tell he was angry. She hadn't known he cared so much.

"Blaise. Going after him won't do Rose any good." Mrs Malfoy told him. She stood up but wasn't anywhere close to his height. Mr Malfoy nodded slightly.

"But any excuse to go after him is the spark that lights the flame Astoria. She's _eleven. _I can't believe that law hasn't been changed already." Professor Zabini sat down and started rubbing his temples. Rose blinked a couple of times, then said, very quietly.

"I just need somewhere to stay. Just for tonight. I'll look for somewhere else tomorrow, but…" Mrs Zabini smiled at her.

"I'd say you could stay with us but we're extremely full at the moment and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to share with both Sapphire and Simon."

"I wouldn't mind." Rose muttered.

"Nonsense." Mrs Malfoy smiled at Rose as well. Everything her dad had told her about these people seemed to be lies, but she knew that already. "Scorpius, can you go to your friend Albus' house,"

"What was Potter thinking naming a child…?"

"Quiet Draco," Rose laughed slightly, "and let Rose's family know that she'll be staying with us. If you would like to stay at their house, it would be much appreciated, but not necessary."

"Yes mother." Scorpius saw the look on Rose's face. A mixture of shock, happiness and confusion. "Don't worry; my room's not that messy." Scorpius turned to the fireplace and went to the Burrow.

"Now Rose, have you had dessert?"

**Did you like it? Please review and let me know :D**

**Thanks to Miss F Cullen for reviewing. You may take one of my imaginary ice creams.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, these waits are not long at all :D I am super bored and I'm writing about a chapter a day. That will all stop when I go back to school on Monday :(**

After the conversations on bad holidays on the Hogwarts Express, Rose realised that the Zabinis had never mentioned Christmas. This was probably because Christmas at the Zabinis was amazing. For dessert, there was a trifle big enough to feed thirty people, so of course, it wasn't finished. Sapphire had about five pieces before her parents stopped her having any more.

After that, there was a game of charades which was the funniest game Rose had ever taken part in. A lot of people got insulted, especially for books like 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,' and by the time it was finished, Rose could hardly breathe from laughing too much. That was when they got a message off Scorpius saying that he'd be staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the Christmas holidays. This got Professor Zabini and Mr Malfoy extremely angry once again.

"Where did he expect her to stay?"

"Hogwarts, I expect." Simon muttered. He glanced at Rose and she just smiled sadly at him.

"But you can't stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Even Weasley knows that." Draco spat.

"You're going to have to be more specific when mentioning Weasleys. There are a lot of them."

"Yeah, and you'd have thought that at least one of them would've stopped him. It would probably be different if she was eighteen, but she's eleven."

"I didn't know you cared so much about me Mr Malfoy." Rose said sarcastically.

"I have nothing against you Rose, I haven't met you before. Although don't take offence when I say I didn't particularly like you."

"None taken. You have reason." Mr Malfoy nodded.

"I don't, not against you. And I have enough morals, and experience, to know that disowning an eleven year old without anywhere to stay is just the same as throwing them out on the street. The law should've been changed when the Second War ended, but no…"

"Draco." Mrs Malfoy tried to calm her husband, but then Professor Zabini decided to participate in the conversation.

"Where did you go when you found out Rose?" He was looking straight at her and Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"H-Hogwarts."

"And you were told you couldn't stay there, yes?" Professor Zabini was angry, and that made Rose scared.

"Y-yeah. But it was only because I didn't sign…"

"But you were told to come home for Christmas. And your father had every intention of kicking you out. He should've made her sign the form."

"My dad probably thought I had some friends that I could…"

"Does your father know you at all?"

"Well, I wouldn't…" Rose couldn't finish her sentence. Professor Zabini had already stood up and was going towards the fire.

"Blaise, no!" Both Mrs Zabini and Rose grabbed one of Professor Zabini's arms as he called out,

"The Burrow." All three of them were going to the Burrow, and Rose couldn't help but think that her favourite professor was about to be murdered. How many against one? Twenty-five? Or would her family support her? Would they go against Ron? And the one Rose was dreading of finding the answer of; would they be happy to see her again? This had to be the worst birthday ever.

When they arrived in the Burrow, only Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Ron and Hermione were there, with their kids, everyone else had left. And of course, Rose's Grandmother and Grandfather. They didn't notice Rose, only Professor Zabini and wife. This may have been because Rose was hiding behind Mrs Zabini.

"Zabini? What are _you _doing _here_?" It was Ron, and he did not look happy.

"I'm here to ask a question, Ron Weasley." Mrs Zabini got in between the two men, which was really brave in Rose's opinion. That, unfortunately, left Rose for everyone to see.

"Rose?" Hermione asked, although how could she not know? Before Rose could acknowledge her mother, her grandmother was hugging her so tightly that Rose couldn't breathe. Ron was staring at Rose as if he'd never seen her before. His gaze then went to each Zabini in turn and he seemed to realise what they were doing here.

"Out, now!" He shouted at them.

"Ron…"

"I will not have scum like the Zabinis…"

"Told you they called you scum, Professor."

"Yes. I am only here Ron, to ask why? And don't say why what, because you obviously know." Sapphire had mentioned 'teacher-mode' when describing her dad on the train. Rose could now see what that phrase meant.

"Because she's a…"

"Don't say Slytherin." That was Mrs Zabini, who turned towards him. "Don't you dare say Slytherin."

"Why not Greengrass?"

"Because that is no reason to reject a child. And I'm a Zabini now, in case you haven't noticed." She showed him the wedding ring on her finger and Ron looked disgusted.

"I will not have you…"

"What Ron?" Rose heard the hate in her voice, and she surprised even herself. "Tell you how to raise kids? Because if they have any advice, I think you should listen, so you don't make the same mistake with Hugo."

"Are you going to stay with _them_?"

"Yeah actually, I am."

"But…"

"You don't get a say in who I stay with, Ron. You are not my dad anymore and you kicked me out without a thought of where I could stay. So it's my choice. I don't have anywhere else…"

"Don't you have any better friends?" He moaned and Rose almost laughed.

"No I do not. The Zabinis didn't even become my friends until the train ride home. I haven't had any friends for four months and guess whose fault that is." Rose glared at James.

"Work well done, in my opinion." James bowed, but everyone backed away from him.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" That was Ginny. Rose backed towards the fire. "DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SUPPORTIVE OF YOUR COUSIN…"

"She's not my cousin any more." James pointed out.

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED? YOU SELFISH GIT!"

"Ginny…"

"DON'T START WITH ME HARRY; THIS IS YOUR SON TOO." Rose backed away, pulling the Zabinis along.

"Can we leave now?"

"Uh…yeah. Let's go." The three of them went to the fireplace and went back to the Zabinis' house. Mr Malfoy was standing there waiting.

"Find anything useful?" They shook their heads.

"Although…"

"Yes?" Mrs Malfoy asked.

"Do you remember Ginny Weasley's temper?" Professor Zabini smiled slightly, whilst Rose beamed.

"Yes?"

"My cousin, James, now has to deal with her wrath." Everyone burst out laughing at Rose's choice of words.

"Oh, and Rose?" Simon said. He had something behind his back.

"Yeah?" Simon gave Rose a present.

"Happy Birthday." Sapphire gave her another present.

"And Merry Christmas." Rose took them and was about to thank the twins, when," "I hope you like them. It took us AGES to figure out what to get you and then we realised that we didn't know you very well so we decided to get you…" Simon covered Sapphire's mouth.

"Open them; I can't hold her down for long." Simon had gotten her a dragon stuffed toy, and Sapphire had gotten her a griffin. Rose beamed and hugged the twins.

"Thanks." They hadn't known about how much she liked magical creatures, but they'd gotten her these anyway.

"Which one do you like best? Is it mine? That would be amazing if I got you something that you really like because I don't know you that well. Hopefully, next Christmas, I'll get you something better. Because I'll know you better next Christmas and…"

"Please just answer her question." Simon interrupted. Rose laughed.

"Even though I don't want to say it, I like Sapphire's best. Sorry Simon, but a griffin is my absolute favourite. Dragons are great too though." Simon just smiled.

"You have unleashed hell."

"Huh?"

"You like mine best. Wow, that is amazing. Fantastic. Awesome. Brilliant. I can't believe you like mine better than Simon's. This is the best thing ever and now I know that you like griffins so I know that I did something right. Isn't that…"

"Sapphire. Shut up." Rose and Simon said simultaneously.

"Right then, sorry to split you up, but Rose, we need to get home." Mr Malfoy was walking towards the front door. "It's only over the hill, come on."

They all said goodbye and Rose left the Zabinis with a smile on her face.

_Best birthday _ever!

**You like? I hope you did.**

**Thanks to: Loslote**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**krista**

**futrdirectorspaz**

**Ags**

**and Briedgee for reviewing. Please que up for your imaginary hugs.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, two in one day. I have to say that I am amazing. I may have a slight headache and my fingers may be aching, but I am amazing :D**

After Christmas, Rose hardly ever left Scorpius' bedroom. Or…her room. Even though she'd had a good time with the Zabini twins on her birthday, she hadn't seen them since. It was New Year's Eve and Rose really didn't want to go out. She only ever saw the Malfoys when she had to eat, and even then she didn't talk to them. There was only one explanation as to why Rose was acting the way she was…what had happened had sunk in. On Boxing Day, she received a letter from the Ministry. That letter was in her hands and she couldn't stop reading it.

_Dear Miss,_

_This letter is confirming your removal from the Weasley family. In case you were unaware of what this means and what it involves, you are no longer part of the wills of all of your close relatives, you can no longer have the surname Weasley and, at your former father's request, you can no longer make contact with your former parents or brother until you turn seventeen. You are also required to give up your key to your family's vault at Gringotts and you will have to find your own money, food and shelter. If you have any difficulty with this, the Ministry will be happy to help (ask for Audrey Weasley at reception)._

_If there is anything we can do to make your situation better, then don't hesitate to let us know._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Penelope Clearwater_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

The only thing that Rose wanted was to speak to Hugo, but her dad had made sure she didn't. She had received a few letters off Hugo asking if they could meet up, either in Diagon Alley, or the Burrow, but Rose was unable to send a reply. She had asked Draco if she could reply to a letter, but after asking people in the Ministry, he discovered that she couldn't. It was impossible. Thanks to magic. When she didn't reply, Hugo's letters became angrier and he accused her of ignoring him. Then, the worst of them all, he sent her a letter saying that he missed her and really wanted to see her. There were tear marks on that letter and Rose wanted to do anything to show him that she wasn't ignoring him, but it was impossible.

Why had her…why had Ron done this to her?

On New Year's Eve, Rose realised something, whilst she was reading the letter from the Ministry. Penelope Clearwater worked in the same department as her mothe…Hermione, in fact, they shared an office. Penelope must have done at least some of the paperwork when it came to disowning her, and those papers must've been in Hermione's office. How could it have been a surprise to Hermione that she was disowned? How could she not have known? She spent enough time at work. Rose grabbed some parchment, ready to write an angry letter to Hermione, but when her quill was about to write the first word, Rose froze.

_Write quill. It is just one word. Do it one word at a time. Go on. Write it. Write it. Write it._

_Why?_

_Because…actually, I've forgotten. Who am I writing to again?_

_I don't know. Why would you want to write anything, you're on holiday? _Rose put her quill down and went back to her bed. She saw all of the letters, then remembered.

_That is powerful magic._ Rose put her head in her hands and began to cry. What was she going to do? She wasn't going to be able to speak to Hugo, or her 'former parents' for about five years. She wouldn't get any proper answers and by the time she could speak to her family again, she'd be a distant memory. She would have changed and they would have gotten used to her absence. Rose let the tears fall down her cheeks, she hadn't cried since Christmas, but a week's worth of tears were making their way across her face.

_I need to talk to someone._

_But who?_

_Mr Malfoy, maybe?_

_No, you know he'll go straight to your old house and kill Ron and then he'll go to Azkaban and then you won't have anyone to look after you and…_

_I need to stop spending time around Sapphire._

Rose went back to her, or Scorpius', desk and tried to think of someone to write to. She decided to try writing to Albus, after all, the letter from the Ministry didn't say anything about 'no contact with cousins' because then she wouldn't be able to talk to half of England.

_Dear Albus._

Yes! She could write to Albus. Rose did a little celebratory dance around the room before going back to the letter.

_Hi. How are you? Do you know the terms and conditions of this whole disowning thing? I'm not allowed to be a Weasley, I literally have no last name, and I can't see Ron, Hermione or Hugo. It's not fair. I've tried writing but there's some kind of magic that makes sure I don't write to them. I don't think Hugo knows, he keeps sending letters and is accusing me of ignoring him. Please can you let him know that I literally _can't_ write even though I really really want to? Oh, and I've missed you too of course._

_Rose_

Rose found an owl and tied the letter to its leg.

"Take it to Albus Potter." The owl flew out of the window and Rose hoped it understood and knew where to take it. She collapsed back on to her bed and hugged her two favourite stuffed toys: the dragon and the griffin.

"It's nice to see that they're appreciated." Rose sat up quickly. Simon was standing in the doorway next to Sapphire, who had some spellotape on her mouth. She was gesturing wildly with her hands. Apparently Sapphire couldn't get the tape off. Simon looked at his sister and smiled. "Peaceful isn't it? Sapphire was annoying mom yesterday so she magically sealed Sapphire's mouth shut for twenty-four hours. She won't be able to speak until five o'clock tonight and I have to say, I'm enjoying the quiet." Rose laughed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Well, we're here to help a friend." Simon smiled at her and Rose smiled back. Sapphire was pretending to gag behind him. "Dad kept saying that we should wait until you were ready to talk to us but after a week, I thought it had been long enough so I came here myself. Of course, Sapphire followed." Sapphire folded her arms and frowned.

"Yeah, do you think we could decorate at Easter? I'm really not liking how this room is decorated." It was blues and blacks, but unlike Rose's room, the blues were really dark and it gave her the impression of a prison.

"Well, Scorpius didn't want Slytherin colours, but he didn't want any other house colours either."

"But this reminds me of Ravenclaw."

"Not the same blue." Rose shook her head. "What colours were you thinking?" Rose was about to say 'blue and white,' because those were the colours of her old bedroom, but she changed her mind.

"Yellow and orange." Rose smiled. Those colours were nice. Not so bold that it made your eyes go funny, just a pale yellow and a pale orange.

"Sounds like Hufflepuff." Simon said, but not spitefully like you'd expect from a Slytherin. Just a statement.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't _going _for that but…Hufflepuff is the best house in my opinion." Rose just decided it then and there.

"Why?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Because Helga Hufflepuff didn't care who you were or what you were like. She'd teach anyone and everyone; accept anyone and everyone. She judged you on what you did, not who you were. And so if you were sorted into Hufflepuff, you belonged straight away. You didn't have to prove yourself or have to face people who thought you didn't belong." Sapphire nodded.

"You're right. But still, even Hufflepuff has been affected by the war. They're against Slytherins too." Rose sighed.

"I don't think that will change for a _long _time." Simon and Sapphire nodded sadly. "But that's no reason to be upset. It just means we have to show other people that we're not the evil Death Eaters they think we are. Right?"

"Right."

"Right!"

"Just one question." Simon raised his hand slightly and Rose tried not to laugh and, for the first time, succeeded.

"Yes Simon?"

"How do we do that?" Rose frowned.

"I have absolutely no idea."

**Please review!**

**I only posted the last chapter earlier today and people have still reviewed it before I had time to finish this. You are awesome!**

**Thanks to: UltimateLoveStorys**

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld**

**and krista for reviewing. You can have...imaginary teddy bears :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is probably the last of the quick updates. I'm seeing my dad tomorrow and I have promised myself that I won't go on my computer on Sunday (I spend too much time on here) and school starts again on Monday :(**

Simon and Rose spent the last few days of the holidays designing Rose's new bedroom. Simon was quite artistic and came up with quite a few good ideas. Sapphire kept trying to help, but she was more of a hindrance than a help; although she did make them laugh.

Soon enough, they were going back to Hogwarts, and the adults they left behind felt more like family than Ron and Hermione ever did. They cared about her, they took an interest in what she was doing, and, best of all, they helped her with her homework. Actually, they didn't help her; they practically did her homework for her.

The Hogwarts Express didn't seem so bad when Rose had someone to talk to. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that Albus hadn't written back to her, but Simon had told her not to worry. The Malfoy owl was apparently one of the best, Mr Malfoy's dad wouldn't let his son have anything else, so Albus must have got the letter, he just hadn't replied. This made Rose feel slightly better, but not much.

"So, is Grace still bothering you?" Rose said, curling up in her corner by the window.

"Oh…um…well…" Simon stumbled over his words. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Simon, Rose knows now that you're a little pussy cat and you can't stand up for yourself so just tell her yes."

"Thanks Sapphire, that's all I wanted to know." Rose leant her head on the train seat and closed her eyes.

"Rose! I thought you were going to help us. Give us somewhere to stay." Rose opened her eyes.

"Oh really." Sapphire got on her knees and put her hands together. "Fine." Sapphire started cheering and dancing.

"Sapphire, we're on a moving train. I think you ought to stop." Simon grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her back on to the seat.

"But I want to sit next to Rose. _You're _really mean."

"And so are my feet." Rose muttered.

"That's true." Rose sat up so quickly that she made herself dizzy. But he couldn't be there; she hadn't talked to him in four months. "Hey Rose, mind if I sit here?" Rose shook her head and Albus sat down next to Rose's feet. Scorpius followed him in.

"Hey Rose, how's my room?" Scorpius sat next to Sapphire, who looked disgusted to be sat between both Scorpius and Simon. But with nowhere else to go, Sapphire just folded her arms and pouted.

"About to be redecorated, I don't like dark colours." Scorpius smiled slightly and nodded.

"Where are you staying now?" She asked. "I wasn't aware that there was another room in Uncle Harry's house."

"There isn't. I've been sleeping in your old room." Scorpius muttered.

"Then you should know I don't like dark colours." Rose curled back up and shut her eyes.

"Did you get Rose's letter Potter?" Simon asked. Rose was determined not open her eyes.

"Yes I did, Zabini. But call me Albus. Potter makes me sound like my dad."

"And Albus is a ridiculous name." Scorpius said.

"True, but what kind of a name is Scorpius."

"To be honest, Scorpius is better than Albus and Scorpius has a pretty good excuse considering he comes from a pure blood family."

"That's not a good excuse Sapphire." Simon said, and from the muffled screams, Rose guessed Sapphire's mouth had been covered up.

"It is when your dad's name is Draco and your grandfather's name is Lucius." Scorpius pointed out. "But what about middle names?"

"Me and Simon don't have them but if we did, then he'd have something normal and I'd have some sort of jewel. It's not fair!"

"At least you're not named after your dad's least favourite teacher."

"My middle name's Hyperion. With a 'y.'" Rose opened her eyes.

"Yeah, well my name's Rose. No middle name. No last name. _Happy!"_ Everyone was staring at her.

"No last name?" Scorpius asked. She shouldn't have snapped, but how could they be complaining.

"My dad took that off me when he disowned me." Rose muttered and Albus nodded. Silence fell over the compartment and Rose felt really guilty.

"I tried to give Hugo your letter, but…"

"…you couldn't. Imagine having a whole week of that. Trying to write to your family but you can't. You told him what it said though, right?" Albus nodded.

"No contact? That has to be absolutely terrible." Scorpius said.

"I'm coping."

"No you're not. You cry yourself to sleep every single night and you've been going through a photo album so many times that I've lost count. You wouldn't eat for a few days, and when you did, that was the only time you left Scorp's room. How can you say you've been coping when you obviously haven't?"

"Sapphire, how the hell…"

"We're not the only ones worried about you." Simon said. Rose smiled.

"Ok, so we've said the depressing stuff, how about a game of Exploding Snap?" Rose pulled a deck of cards out of Albus' trunk.

"But Rose, that isn't fair. You always win." Albus pouted as Rose smiled.

"Then boys verses girls?" Everyone nodded. After winning five games, Rose discovered that Sapphire was amazing at Exploding Snap and the two of them teamed up where unstoppable. Against the three boys anyway. Rose was having so much fun in that compartment and when they arrived back at Hogwarts, she didn't want to go to the Slytherin table. She thought she wouldn't speak to Albus or Scorpius until Easter.

The feast was delicious and Rose knew that the house elves must be tired in kitchens below. When it was over, Rose expected to be going to Room of Requirement alone, but was surprised when she found Simon and Sapphire following her. She couldn't hide the surprise on her face quick enough, the twins saw.

"You didn't think we were going back to the Slytherin common room did you?" Simon asked. "Not with Grace still there." Rose smiled and led them to the seventh floor.

"You haven't been sleeping in the Gryffindor Common Room have you? Because with James and Fred and all the other members of your family, that would be really silly…why have we stopped? There's nothing here. Why are you pacing? Have you forgot…" Sapphire was staring at the door that had just appeared.

"Come in." Rose went into the Room and saw two new beds, two new wardrobes and two more chairs around a larger desk in the corner.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Simon went to a bed and put his trunk by the side of it. That was when Shady came in through the mini door.

"Shady would like to welcome Miss back to school. Has miss brought some friends?" Shady looked curiously at Simon and Sapphire, and they both beamed.

"Yeah, would you mind putting their things away, tomorrow?"

"Not at all. Goodnight mister and misses." Shady bowed and went back to the kitchens. After they had all changed into their pyjamas and gotten into bed, Rose said,

"Not a word to your dad." Simon and Sapphire accepted and Rose smiled. She wasn't lonely anymore, and she had friends. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**This was mostly filler, but meh.**

**Thanks to: Dimcairien**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**Briedgee**

**and Loslote for reviewing. Here's a cookie.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, told you it'd be a late update...but at least I'm updating :D**

The first day of lessons were going to be dreadful. Rose knew they were and there was no doubt about it. At least she had Simon and Sapphire now, maybe they'd be able to help. It was Herbology first and Rose did not want to go; Sapphire practically dragged Rose out of bed. Rose folded her arms across her chest and demanded that they leave her be.

"I didn't know you hated Herbology so much. Come on, we haven't got all day." Simon grabbed Rose's forearm and pulled. Rose was determined not to move but Simon was surprising strong.

"No fair." She pouted slightly before bursting into laughter, "Ok, let's go." After ten minutes, the three of them were dressed and ready for breakfast. Rose grabbed a brush on her way out, trying to tame her hair on her way to the Great Hall.

"Oh my God, Simon you're such an insensitive git!" Sapphire randomly started shouting at her brother.

"What have I done now?" Simon backed off with his hands in the air.

"Rose doesn't eat in the Great Hall and…"

"I really don't mind." Rose interrupted quickly.

"…she won't want to eat in there now, her being friends with us doesn't change that, or anything for that matter, and we have to respect that." Rose rolled her eyes at Simon who quickly looked away from her. "It wouldn't be very fair if you just expect her to change her entire personality just because she's your friend. It doesn't work like that. You have to make sacrifices for her to be your friend. _That's _why you didn't have any friends before Rose." Simon tried looking serious, but wasn't very successful, so he just gestured to Rose that they should go into the Great Hall. Rose followed him in there without complaint, which left Sapphire, thankfully, speechless.

"You know Sapphire," Rose said, grabbing some toast, "Simon doesn't have to sacrifice anything to be my friend, but now that _you've _said that you have to sacrifice stuff to be friends, can you sacrifice your Defence Against the Dark Arts homework for me to copy." Sapphire blinked. Simon laughed. Rose smiled. Then they all burst into hysterical laughter. What Rose had said wasn't especially funny, but they laughed at it anyway.

Breakfast passed pretty quickly and soon enough, the twins and Rose were running through Hogwarts to Herbology. They weren't running because they were late, they were actually ten minutes early. Sapphire was running because she had thrown toast at Rose, who was chasing her, and Simon didn't want to be left behind. The piece of toast was still trapped in Rose's hair, but nobody noticed. When Sapphire stopped outside Herbology she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Can…we…stop…now." She closed her eyes. Rose crept behind her and put her hand over Sapphire's mouth being careful not to cover her nose. Sapphire's eyes opened immediately and glared at Rose. When she saw that it didn't affect her, Sapphire tried something else.

"Ugh Sapphire, gross." Rose pulled her hand back away quickly.

"She licked you?"

"Yeah." Rose sent a glare in the direction of Sapphire who smiled innocently at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't like not being able to talk and…"

"We know." Simon and Rose said simultaneously. Sapphire just giggled.

"Ah, Miss Zabini." Professor Longbottom appeared at the doorway to the greenhouses.

"Y-yes sir?" Sapphire backed away slightly.

"Sapphire's scared of Professor Longbottom." Simon whispered to Rose.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Rose?" Longbottom's eyes widened when he saw her. "I'm so sorry about…"

"Don't be, it's not as if you knew about it." Professor Longbottom blushed slightly, then turned to Sapphire.

_That toad. He knew. He knew and he didn't stop dad from…_

_He's not your dad anymore._

_I know, but still, how could he not have…not have…_

_No one can stop your dad when he wants to do something. You know that._

_Yeah, but he could have warned me at least._

"I need to talk to you about your essay on Devil's Snare."

"What about it sir? If I made a mistake, then I'm really sorry. You can't expect me to know _everything _and…"

"You haven't made a mistake."

"Well, if it's so good that you want to read it to the class, then I don't mind. But then…"

"Come with me Miss Zabini." Sapphire gulped dramatically and followed Longbottom into greenhouse one. Rose looked at Simon hoping he knew why Professor Longbottom wanted to speak to Sapphire, but he just shrugged his shoulders. They didn't have to wait long though.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T DOT I'S WITH A HEART!" Rose burst out laughing and Simon smiled slightly.

"She doesn't?" Rose asked between giggles.

"Not usually." Sapphire came out of the greenhouse glaring at the Professor.

"It's my handwriting and I don't care if examination boards might find it '_unsuitable_,' I can write how I like. You can't boss me around and if you want to, I'll just tell my dad and he'll…he'll…" Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow and Sapphire lost her confidence. "He won't do anything." She hugged Rose and started crying into her shoulder. Simon smiled and Rose stared at him as if she was daring him to laugh. Then she mouthed, 'Help me,' and Simon's smile disappeared.

"Sapphire, leave Rose alone." Simon grabbed Sapphire's shoulder and pulled her off Rose. Sapphire didn't look like she'd been crying and Rose's shoulder wasn't wet. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. Longbottom seemed amused by this situation, but before he could ask anything about it, people started to arrive. All of Rose's energy left her as soon as she entered the greenhouse and she was suddenly extremely tired.

Simon and Sapphire joined her at Rose's usually lonely table at the back of the room. Apparently, there wasn't going to be any practical work today and Professor Longbottom was going to be lecturing the class. He didn't say that, but it was implied. Rose immediately lost focus in the lesson. She grabbed some parchment out of her bag and started doodling. It looked like she was making notes. Sapphire was doing the exact same thing. After about five minutes, they were both playing hangman. Simon took one look at them, and sighed.

"Are you actually going to _try _and focus?" He muttered.

"Why should we?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, why should we when you're just going to let us copy from your notes anyway?" Sapphire looked at the word she was trying to guess. "T?"

"Nope." Rose smiled at her. "One more go left."

"Uhhhh…X?" Rose shook her head and drew the final leg of the hung man. Sapphire pouted. "What was it?"

"Boredom." Sapphire banged her head against the desk. Professor Longbottom pretended not to notice.

"I won't let you copy my notes." Simon whispered when Longbottom had his back turned.

"You will if you know what's good for you." Rose whispered back. Sapphire grinned at her brother. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and then nodded. "Who knew he was this easy to manipulate?"

"Me! Why do you think he never leaves my side? If he does, I'll tell dad that he's not looking after his little sister."

"I like that." Rose laughed and went back to her parchment. "Want to play noughts and crosses?"

"Ok, I have awesome strategies." Rose had to admit, when it came to games, Sapphire was amazing. This was proven correct when, by the end of the lesson, Sapphire had beaten Rose twenty times out of twenty one, and the one she didn't win was a draw. Simon said that this was why he refused to play poker with her. Simon was the bookworm of the group, and Sapphire said that the only reason she hadn't ditched him to hang out with 'cooler people' was because she needed him to do her homework. Simon mumbled something that sounded like 'tell dad,' but with one glare from Rose, he promised he wouldn't. By the end of the day, Rose knew how to shut Sapphire up, how to get Simon to share his darkest secrets (not that she would) and she felt, finally, happy at Hogwarts.

"What's gotten into you Zabinis? You obviously don't know the meaning to the words honour, dignity and family." It was Grace. Rose had made the recent discovery that her surname was Goyle, but she didn't care about surnames anymore.

"What do you want G-G-Grace?" Simon could've made it threatening, but the stumble at the end ruined it.

"To knock some sense into you Zabinis, and to just knock out Weasley." She sneered. Rose felt her jaw stiffen, but kept quiet.

"That makes absolutely _no_ sense. First, how can you knock some sense into us? Do you have the sense with you? And how are you going to knock it into us because as far as I'm aware, knocking someone doesn't penetrate the skin, so you can't get the sense in. Did you like the use of the word penetrate? Simon told me what it means. Anyway, second, you can't knock out Rose whilst you're 'knocking some sense into us.' It's not possible. You don't have enough arms. And finally, when you say Weasley, are you referring to Rose?"

"Why wouldn't I be Blue?" Sapphire flinched.

"Don't use that stupid nickname! You know I hate my name! Anyway, Rose isn't…"

"I'm not a Weasley anymore you horrible pig. And you keep your ginormous fists away from the twins. _Stupefy_!" Grace went flying backwards and Rose smiled. The twins stared at her, then smiled as well. Then they ran as fast as they could to the Room of Requirement before Grace could figure out what happened.

**I hope you like it! Please review, like these nice people did:**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**haylomissymoo**

**Loslote**

**ncislover1111**

**Piper-Weasley**

**thedancingprincess**

**and jasminebrooke. If I could hug you, I would XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the edited version of Chapter 24. Enjoy :D**

The next couple of months were the best of Rose's life. Sapphire was hilarious, whether she wanted to be or not, and Rose had learnt how to shut her up; it really wasn't that hard. Simon was Rose's escape from Sapphire and he was really fun to talk to. He had opinions on everything and he was really smart. He stopped doing Rose's homework after a week, but he did help her when she was stuck, which was all of the time. The remedial potions lessons with Professor Zabini had ended because Rose had 'people her own age to talk to.'

It was March, and Rose woke up on her own for once. Sapphire wasn't talking her to death and Simon hadn't set her alarm clock to go off early so Rose knew something was wrong. Well…not wrong, just odd. Sapphire was snoring happily in the bed next to her and Simon was swearing loudly in the bathroom, which the Room had created.

"Language Si." Rose yelled at him and he just swore back. "What's wrong?"

"Come in and look for yourself." Rose stared at the door.

"What has Sapphire done?"

"Just come and look. The Room's not letting me change it back." Rose walked carefully to the door and when she opened it, she almost burst out laughing. The bathroom, which had a toilet, sink and shower in it, was completely pink. Rose couldn't look at it for more than five seconds without her eyes going funny. Simon was stuck in the middle, where the toilet paper was holding him in place.

"Do you like it?" Rose almost jumped out of her skin. "I thought that all of the neutral colours were way too boring, so I changed it last night when you and Simon were asleep. Don't you love it?" Sapphire was bouncing up and down. Rose glared at her.

"No, I don't." Sapphire pouted. "Why did you decide to torture Simon?"

"Because he would never have liked this bathroom, he would've changed it right back to how it used to be and I didn't want that to happen so I thought that if he tried to change it then he would get tied up with toilet paper; that's the same for you too Rose." Sapphire smiled and Rose grabbed her wand and pointed it at Sapphire's face. Sapphire blinked, then pouted.

"Change it back to how it was Sapphire."

"But…"

"Change it back."

"But…"

"If you don't change it back…"

"Ok, ok." Rose turned towards the bathroom to find it normal and not pink. Simon thanked Rose and continued to get ready for their classes. The three of them had History of Magic first which was their favourite class because they didn't have to listen. Rose and Sapphire could pass notes and play games like hangman and Simon wouldn't get mad at them. He would actually join in. That was exactly what happened in History of Magic. Because nothing in History of Magic ever changed.

The rest of the day was a mixture of trying to understand what teachers were saying and giving up and doodling on parchment. Overall, it was a pretty good day...well, the first part of it was.

The twins and Rose were on the seventh floor, heading towards the Room of Requirement, when they ran into two people who they _didn't _want to see.

"What are three highly suspicious Slytherins doing this close to the Gryffindor Common Room at this late hour?"

"Come on Fred, it's only half eight." Rose said, trying to walk around her two cousins, James and Fred. James blocked her way.

"Going somewhere?"

"Actually we were just…"

"Sapphire, stop now." Simon put his hand on his sister's shoulder to stop her accidently saying something stupid. How did that stop her? It didn't. Simon's hand was just closer to her mouth so he could cover it at short notice.

"Would you, by any chance, being looking for a Gryffindor to hex?" James asked, smirking. Rose couldn't see where this was going, but she didn't like James's tone.

"Because if you were, we would have to do something about it." Fred grinned.

"That's…"

"Simon." Rose warned.

"…rubbish."

"Well, we have to defend our house and so…"

"But Gryffindors come to the dungeons all of the time and we never hex them. Besides, you don't own the seventh floor." Sapphire folded her arms and glared.

"Getting all defensive now? Covering up what you're really doing? In that case…" Fred pulled out two Filibuster's No Heat Wet Start Fireworks and lit them with his wand. Then he threw them at Simon and Sapphire. Even though they're no-heat fireworks, apparently, when one goes off when it hits your chest, you go flying backwards and are immediately knocked out. James stopped the fireworks before they made a lot of noise and attracted unwanted attention. Rose stared at Simon and Sapphire and then turned to face Fred and James.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"It _can't _be about the Zabinis."

"No, the Rose _I _know wouldn't even be acquainted with scum like the Zabinis." James smiled at her. Rose screamed.

"Yeah well, you never knew me James. Obviously you just listened to my old dad when he told everyone I was perfect. And the James I _thought I _knew wouldn't abandon family because of their house. How can you call the Zabinis scum when they accept me for who I am and my _family_ doesn't? Anyway, you're not even officially family anymore so why is my personal life any of your personal business?" James and Fred stared at her. Rose stared right back.

"You're wrong Rose." Someone shouted from behind James and Fred. Rose recognised the voice.

"How so?" She said back, smiling.

"We're still family." Albus Potter said from behind his big brother. Scorpius Malfoy was standing next to him. "No piece of paper, however official, is ever going to change that."

"And when your family's in trouble…" Scorpius added.

"…and you're not the one causing it…"

"…you've got to do everything you can to help out." Scorpius glanced at Sapphire and Simon, and then took his wand out of his pocket. Albus did the same. Then, they aimed at James and Fred's chests and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" James and Fred went flying back and Rose dodged quickly to avoid being hit by one of the bodies. That was when Sapphire woke up.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked, staring at Albus. Simon opened his eyes.

"Apparently, James and Fred disappeared and Albus and Scorpius are here instead."

"That is pretty much it." Rose said laughing. She hugged Albus and Scorpius without thinking. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem Rose." Albus whispered back.

"Rose?" Sapphire asked. Rose turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking…for a long time now. I was wondering if we could…you know…show Albus and Scorpius…the…the…"

"Room?" Simon finished for her. It would've lasted for a while otherwise.

"Oh…well, I…" She looked at Albus. Rose thought about what he'd just done for her. James would make him and Scorpius unpopular in the Gryffindor Common Room for this; there was no doubt about it. "Yeah, ok." Sapphire squealed loudly. Simon and Rose covered their ears. When Sapphire stopped, Rose said, "Come on, you're going to love this."

It wasn't a short walk to the Room. Rose quickly explained all about it whilst they were walking; she didn't think she was being very clear, but Albus and Scorpius seemed to understand what she was trying to say. When they went into the Room, it had changed once again. The living room area of the Room filled what looked like a ground floor and there were two staircases on either side of the room. By one staircase there was a sign that said 'Girls' and a sign that said 'Boys.'

"It's like a common room." Simon said and walked towards the boys' staircase. "See you tomorrow." He disappeared up the staircase.

"Do you mind if we stay here too? What with James and…"

"Yeah, of…"

"Oh my god, yes yes yes! We'd love it if you stayed here. With just Rose and my brother here, it can get lonely and this way it'll be like we've got our own house! This is going to be awesome!" And with that, Sapphire went to the girls' staircase and went to bed. Albus smiled, said thanks, and then went to bed as well. That just left Rose and Scorpius left in the common-room-like room.

"So…um…" Scorpius stumbled over his words. Rose smiled.

"Not the 'umms' again?" Scorpius smiled at the memory and Rose smiled too. So much had changed since they had first met. Back when she was on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, Rose was a daddy's girl; thinking that everything he said about Hogwarts was true. Rose thought that Slytherin meant evil and she thought that families like the Malfoys and Zabinis were horrible people without meeting them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Go ahead; I'm not saying I will answer it, but I won't lie." She smiled. Seven months ago, the only reason she would've talked to Scorpius would have been to rebel against her dad, now she was interested in what he had to say.

"Why were you stunning me nearly every day last term?" Rose blinked. She hadn't thought about that. Well, she wasn't going to lie.

"I'm not sure yet. There are some questions that I guess I'm too afraid to find out what the answer is."

"Well, why did you talk to me on the Hogwarts Express?" He sat down on one sofa, and Rose sat opposite him on another.

"Um…I…I…"

"If you don't want to talk about…"

"No, I just wanted to show my dad I wasn't who he thought I was." Rose felt better after she said it.

"You do realise that he wasn't…"

"…there? I know. I've just always been described as a copy of Hermione Granger, and talking to you felt like rebelling. Look, take it any way you want, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Rose got up and went to the girls' dormitory. She didn't even stop to look at how the Room had decorated it, she just collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

**Thanks to: ncislover1111**

**thestarlitrose**

**DramaticFanaticPrincess**

**Piper-Weasley**

**Loslote**

**UltimateLoveStorys**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two updates in one day...what is wrong with me?**

It was Saturday when the five occupants of the Room of Requirement actually started talking to each other; the boys were all trying to do their homework and they had mostly different classes. Scorpius didn't want to play Exploding Snap with Sapphire again, after being 'badly humiliated' last time they had played. Albus was complaining that he was really bored and Simon was trying to get Rose to understand how to get objects to dance and how the types of dance could change.

"Ok Simon, so if you flick your hand like this…" Rose gestured without her wand.

"That will make an object do ballet." Rose frowned and nodded, making a note. Simon looked at it.

"How do you read your handwriting?"

"Leave my handwriting alone. You're hurting its feelings. And if you twist your wand like this?"

"That's tap dance."

"Cool." Rose made a couple of notes and then focused on Simon. He took her notes page and tried to decipher her handwriting.

"How is 'Simon thinks I understand this but I don't get a word of what he's saying' Charms revision?" Rose shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look Simon, Rose is dumb and will never understand anything unless it's about a flying snake which breathes fire so…" Sapphire started.

"Do they exist?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"See? So can we please do something else? I want to prank James." Sapphire said the last part with a smile.

"Impossible. Dad gave him the Marauders Map, he'll be able to see us planning or setting it up." Albus moaned.

"Even if we use the invisibility…"

"Even if we use invisibility cloak. It's not fair!"

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Simon dropped Rose's parchment.

"That is _so _cool. What have you used it for? Have you crept up on students and scared them because that would be so cool? Have you used it to spy on your brother and get some embarrassing information about him? We could use that to blackmail him and then we could…we could…ok, I don't know what we could do, but between us we can think of something awesome and then we will kick butt. Do you think you could use it to steal stuff from shops? Or to go to Hogsmeade? Speaking of which, can…"

"Feel free to shut her up." Simon said to Albus, who looked slightly shocked. Scorpius was laughing at Albus' expression. Rose was going to, but Albus was her cousin and she liked him more than Scorpius.

"Why would he want to shut me up? I do not talk too much. How can anyone think that when I obviously do not talk too much? Everyone else just doesn't speak as much as they should. And they breathe more than I do, but still…" Rose put her hand over Sapphire's mouth.

"With Sapphire, there are a few things you need to know. Number one, when you want her to stop talking, the most effective way to shut her up is to cover her mouth." Rose's palm was suddenly wet. "And you need to get used to the fact that she licks if you do this. Next thing, she's very excitable, so…" Rose pulled her hand back quickly. "Did you just bite me?" She was staring at Sapphire.

"You wouldn't take your hand off of my mouth." Everyone laughed. Then Sapphire said something that would change everyone in that Room's lives at Hogwarts. Seriously. "I love hanging out with you guys. It's like a whole separate house."

There was silence. You could almost hear everyone thinking about what Sapphire had said. Everyone looked at each other, and the only one who seemed to be out of the loop was Sapphire.

"What's going on? If I have something on my face…"

"Sapphire, you are a freaking genius!" Rose smiled and hugged the confused chatterbox.

"I know, but what is going on? I don't get it."

"We should start our own house." Scorpius said, smiling. Sapphire looked at him, and burst in to laughter.

"You can't be serious. Our own house? That is the stupidest thing that I've ever heard. Starting your own house is impossible. There were four Hogwarts founders and that's why there are four houses and there's no changing that. We can't convince the Sorting Hat that there's another house and we can't design uniforms and we can't make people agree with it."

"Says who?" Albus asked.

"Well, I don't know right now but there will be people against it and I'm willing to bet that one of these people will be your brother."

"So?" Scorpius asked.

"So we're going to end up…"

"Why do you care what anyone says?" Rose said. "_I'm _here because I was kicked out of my original house. You and Simon are here because…well, the exact same thing. Albus and Scorpius are here because…because…"

"We don't like what Gryffindor has become." Albus said simply.

"What does _that_ mean?" Sapphire asked.

"It means that Gryffindor used to be about bravery and courage, and now all they want to do is beat Slytherins up. You should hear them in the Common Room, it's horrible." Scorpius said. Rose thought about this for a second, and then realised that James couldn't be the only anti-Slytherin in Gryffindor and he must have learnt to hate Slytherins somehow; especially since his dad was trying to promote equality.

"So our 'new house' will be for people who aren't welcome in their house, or don't like the house they're in." Simon said.

"Yeah, and we can welcome everyone; it won't matter who they are." Albus added.

"But what if they're like James. I wouldn't want…"

"We can kick people out if they bully someone. That will be _very _clear."

"And for uniforms? Because I don't want to wear something that is really…"

"We can wear what we arrived in…before we got sorted." Rose suggested.

"What will we call it?" Simon asked.

"Rainbows!"

"No Sapphire."

"Sparkles!"

"There will be guys in this house as well."

"So?"

"Sapphire…"

"Why don't we not have a name at all?" Scorpius stopped the argument that was bound to happen between Sapphire and Rose. Simon nodded.

"Why don't we just call it No-House because the people who come here aren't separated by house?"

"I like that idea." Rose said. "What if we try to get it so that by the end of the year, every house has no house points?"

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"What she means is that if we have at least one person from every house, we can have it so that they try to lose as many points as possible because the teachers won't count No-House as a house, so the house that they were originally from will get points knocked off." Sapphire concluded.

"That's…that's awesome!"

Rose looked at her friends in the Room of Requirement and smiled. The five of them had just created their own house. It may not be accepted by the teachers, but still, they had their own house.

_This is amazing. You're finally accepted into a house._

_But it's not a real house._

_Of course not, but it accepts you for who you are. Something you've been looking for since the start of the year._

"Rose, are you ok?" Scorpius asked. Rose grinned.

"I've never been better."

**And so No-House is born. I've been planning this for so long...and now that I've done it, the end seems so near (I'm aiming on 30 chapters for this but I might go slightly over :D)**

**I was trying to upload this before anyone reviewed, but no...how quickly you review is amazing (and I'm definitely not complaining). They make me so happy.**

**So thanks to: thestarlitrose**

**and A La DarkAngel for reviewing (so close to a hundred reviews, you guys are amazing XD)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed this story, I love the feedback that I get :D. As a thank you, here is an extra long chapter which has been written whilst half asleep, reread just now, had to have about a hundred words added to it to make it make sense, and then get uploaded. And I've done all of this for you. I hope you like it :D**

Organising your own house was a lot harder than what Rose, the twins, Albus and Scorpius had first assumed. They already had their Common Room, and the Room of Requirement was an excellent Common Room, and the five first years had already started wearing their 'new uniform,' which were just the plain black robes that they had come to Hogwarts wearing. They were still really excited about losing house points for Gryffindor and Slytherin, but all of them knew that they would need more members of No-house to ever achieve their goal of having every school house have no house points.

"To do this, we're going to have to actually tell people about No-House." Simon repeated on Sunday night for the hundredth time. Albus, Scorpius and Rose nodded, but Sapphire pretended to cry.

"But people in this school are really scary." She wailed. Rose shook her head.

"I'll tell everyone about No-House, since I'm not scared of the people that hate me right now." Simon stared at her and Rose just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I'm good with that." Albus said smiling. Scorpius stared at him.

"Me too." Simon and Sapphire said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm going to help Rose…if that's ok with you?" Scorpius added the question on to the end.

"Oh, thanks. I'll probably end up embarrassing myself with really bad grammar and sentences which don't make sense."

"Yeah, you _do _need my help." Scorpius laughed slightly. Then he pulled out some parchment. "Do you want to plan out what we're saying or do you just want to make it up on the spot."

"Well, if you want to write something, then I will happily read it…as long as it's about No-House." Rose added.

"I was thinking, maybe we just write down the facts that we want to say, but we are actually just making it up as we go along." Scorpius suggested. Rose nodded and went to sit next to him. They worked on what they were going to say quickly before going to bed.

"Oh, and Sapphire?"

"Yes Rose?"

"It's your job to get people's attention."

"Awesome." Simon looked at Rose, then at Sapphire.

"And Simon, I want you to make sure she doesn't go too over the top."

"Done." Rose said goodnight to the twins and Albus, and then went to her dormitory.

Rose woke up really early on Monday morning feeling slightly sick. She didn't want to talk about No-House in front of everyone else in the school; it seemed like a silly idea now. Why had they come up with it? Oh yeah, because she didn't want to be Slytherin if it meant getting beaten up by Grace all of the time. Rose sighed, and then got up.

She got ready quickly, going to the Common Room to try and get some alone time with her thoughts; they hadn't talked for a while. However, when she went to the Common Room, she saw that it wasn't empty.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked Scorpius, who was just sitting at the desk writing. He hadn't noticed her until she spoke and Rose had made him jump. She smiled.

"No." After looking at what Scorpius was writing, Rose realised he was re-doing the notes they had written earlier. She pulled the parchment away from him to see what he had written, but the handwriting was illegible.

"I can't read this."

"Huh?" He took the parchment from her hands. "Neither can I." He ripped it up a couple of times and then leaned back on his chair. "This is much harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah…it'd be harder for you as well, considering people actually like you." Rose stated. She went to the sofa and collapsed onto it.

"That's not true." Scorpius sat by her feet.

"What? Are you saying that people don't like you, because they do Scorp…I'm the unpopular one and don't even pretend that it's not true."

"Look, I…"

"Hey guys." The pair heard Albus shout from the base of the boys' staircase. "You ready for the big speech." It was weird seeing Albus in plain black robes, but they suited him. He wasn't a Gryffindor; he was a…what would you call someone in No-House? Rose didn't know, and that would probably cause a problem in the speech. She'd try to find a way around it.

Soon enough, the five people from No-House were all eating in the Great Hall at an empty end of the Gryffindor table. Rose, Sapphire and Simon were all getting glared at, but no one said anything. Then, Sapphire was yelling at everyone and when the Hall went silent, Rose stood up and took her chance.

"Hello everyone; I'm Rose and this is Scorpius and we just want to tell you about No-House." Scorpius stared at Rose, and then he stood up next to her.

"No-House can only be described as a separate house to the one that the Sorting Hat put you in, so if you feel like you don't belong in your original house, you're welcome in No-House."

"The Common Room is in the Room of Requirement. We will tell you where that is if you tell us you want to join; along with other information like the uniform and the rules."

"Just talk to either me, Rose, Simon, Sapphire or Albus if you're interested."

"Ok, thanks." Rose sat down and smiled. Scorpius was smiling as well, and whilst Rose was helping herself to some toast, Simon pulled out some parchment.

"All of you, sign this." He handed the parchment around. "This is so we can keep track of who's joined, who wants to keep it?" Rose volunteered. She'd be in charge of who was in No-House and making sure to keep the parchment updated. It was like homework except for the fact that she wanted to do it.

"Guys, that was so awesome. Did you spend all night coming up with that because it was amazing? You were really confident and I bet a few people join No-House. I wonder if this will be a big thing, you know, like an official house, because people should have a place to go if they don't like the house they've been sorted into. It would be really cool if it was. We'd all be a part of Hogwarts' history and how cool would that be?" Simon shoved some toast into Sapphire's mouth, which immediately shut her up.

"I think we should've warned people about Sapphire." Rose said to Scorpius, who was unfortunately drinking some water. This water found its way onto Simon's breakfast. Simon was about to yell at either Rose or Scorpius, when someone tapped Rose on the shoulder.

"Lysander?" Albus asked smiling. "I knew you'd…"

"Lorcan?" Rose saw the Ravenclaw crest on his robes, thankful that they were in different houses.

"Yeah…um…I…I…"

"Do you want to join No-House?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Rose who nodded, understanding why he wanted to join immediately. Rose gave him the parchment.

"Can you just put your name down on here?" Lorcan did so. "Now, I'll show you where the Common Room is, and Albus?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Get him some robes." Albus followed Rose and Lorcan out of the Great Hall, but they went in different directions in the Entrance Hall. Albus went towards the kitchens, which was where the laundry room could be found, and Rose went to the seventh floor.

"I can't believe you actually made your own house, that's amazing." Lorcan said quietly.

"Yeah well, we don't belong in our houses, so we thought something had to be done about it." Rose saw the tapestry marking the Room of Requirement ahead and when she got there, she started pacing.

"What's the uniform? You haven't made something ridiculous have you?"

"Look at what I'm wearing." Lorcan saw the plain black robes.

"That's genius. Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?" Rose stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then went into the Room. Lorcan followed her.

"It's not just me you know. All five of us made No-House and Simon's the brains behind it, not me." Lorcan probably didn't hear her; he was too busy staring at the Common Room. After a couple of minutes, Albus came into the Room holding Lorcan's robes. "I'll leave now. See you later." Rose left the Common Room quietly and made her way towards Herbology.

When she was there, she saw something that made her do a double take. Victoire Weasley, her cousin in seventh year, was talking to Simon and Scorpius. When Victoire saw Rose, she smiled.

"Hey, I heard about No-House. I want in." Rose blinked.

"But you only have a few months left at school."

"So?"

"So…so…" Rose stuttered.

"Look, I wanted to be a prefect to impress my dad. Don't laugh at me Rose; I wanted to be part of the prefect team. But the Headmaster thought that I was '_too immature_' for the job. Also, I like the idea. It makes sense. So please, please, please..."

"Uhhhh…ok. Just sign this." Rose gave Victoire the parchment, who signed it quickly.

"I know where the Room of Requirement is, and I can find those robes in my size. Thanks Rose. Do you want me to make my prefect badge?"

"Yeah."

"It has to either be plain black or have all four Hogwarts colours on it." Simon said after being silent for quite a long time. Victoire nodded, squealed and then hugged the both of them. When Professor Longbottom appeared at the Greenhouses, he cleared his throat, causing Victoire to stand up quickly and smile innocently at him. Then she turned around and ran off towards the Entrance Hall. Rose looked at Simon and smiled.

"Prefect?" He asked, obviously not quite believing it. Rose nodded, and had to stop herself from jumping up and down. Rose saw Albus running towards them.

"Albus, hi. You'll never guess what just happened." Rose looked back, surprised. She hadn't known that Sapphire was here. "No-House just got a prefect. Isn't that awesome?"

"Prefect? What? How?" He looked between Rose, Simon and Sapphire.

"We'll tell you in Herbology." Simon said, going into Greenhouse One. They all followed him in, and instead of paying attention, Rose wrote a note to Albus explaining all about Victoire and how she was their prefect. Rose read through her note and smiled. This was actually happening. She gave it to Simon, who threw it to Scorpius, who read it with Albus. They both smiled as well.

"Excuse me Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Sapphire and Simon." Professor Longbottom said from the front of the class.

"Y-yes sir?" Scorpius asked. Rose rolled her eyes at how polite he was.

"What are you wearing?" He was looking at their robes.

"Our house uniform." Simon said simply. "Now if you'd continue your lecture on the Venomous Tentacula, it was really interesting."

"No house in Hogwarts has that uniform." Sapphire squealed.

"Oh guys, did you hear that? Professor Longbottom knows what No-House is. Does that mean that he accepts…?"

"Miss Zabini, _what _are you talking about?"

"No-House." Sapphire said the shortest sentence that Rose had ever heard her say. Then Rose remembered that Sapphire was scared of Professor Longbottom.

"That makes no sense."

"But…But weren't you listening to Rose and Scorpius this morning? You're an extremely bad…"

"Sapphire." Rose warned, but she was ignored.

"…teacher if you don't even take an interest in what your students are doing and…"

"Miss Zabini, that is enough! I do not have any idea what you are talking about and I do not pay attention to every little detail in my students' lives because believe it or not, I have a lot of people to teach. Ten points from Slytherin." Professor Longbottom took a breath to continue the lecture, when he paused. "Miss Zabini, why are you smiling?"

"Because you've just taken points off Slytherin." Sapphire said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Longbottom frowned slightly, shook his head and then carried on with the lecture.

_Longbottom knows Herbology and I know how to shut Sapphire up._

_What you know is more useful by far. _Rose smiled slightly, and then started playing Hangman with Sapphire.

**Let me know what you thought in reviews...please. **

**Thanks to: Miss F Cullen**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**A La DarkAngle**

**ncislover1111**

**Dimcairien**

**ahens**

**Loslote**

**and Zophie for the reviews. They never fail to make me happy :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**SORRY FOR UPLOADING THE WRONG CHAPTER. My excuse is that it was really late last night and that I was really tired. I will stick to that. Again, sorry.**

**Two updates in a day?**

Lorcan and Victoire adjusted to life in No-House quickly and they seemed to really enjoy it. Lorcan was really happy that he was finally in a house that wasn't full of 'people who outshone him in everything.' Rose decided to take this as a compliment. Victoire got her own dormitory being the only seventh year in No-House and the fact that she was a prefect that encouraged rule-breaking was the perfect role for her. Everyone was also getting used to Teddy's owl that sent her post every day, and overall, things were going quite well. Unfortunately, only one more person joined No-House after Victoire and Lorcan did. A muggle-born, first year Hufflepuff whose name was Emily Parker. She mostly kept herself to herself, but Rose had only known her for a couple of days. She was bound to get more confident as time went by.

Overall, April was a pretty successful month for No-House. On May 1st, another problem presented itself. Rose was going to make the announcement as soon as Victoire left the Common Room to study for her N.E., which she did quite quickly after Rose had had the idea. Rose stood up and addressed all of the members of No-House, who were all currently in the Common Room.

"Hey everyone, tomorrow's an important day and…"

"Yeah I know," Albus groaned. "May 2nd."

"What's so important about May 2nd?" Emily asked quietly.

"It's the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and there'll be a big celebration in Hogsmeade which we can all go to. We're not going to go Rose, are we?" Sapphire asked.

"No we're not."

"Why not?" Lorcan asked.

"One, because I literally cannot go because my 'parents' have forbidden me to go anywhere near them and two, because tomorrow is Victoire's birthday." Everyone's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "I want to make it special, but I don't know what we can do. So I need your help." Rose looked at everyone in turn, but she didn't see a stroke of genius go across any of their faces. Then Sapphire smiled and stood up.

"We could invite Teddy into Hogwarts for her and he could surprise her tomorrow morning." Rose nodded.

"He'll be in Hogsmeade at the moment getting ready for the festival tomorrow. Can anyone get to Hogsmeade tonight?" Rose looked at all of the first years, not expecting a good answer.

"Can't we just send an owl?" Emily asked. Rose felt sorry for her; she probably had no idea what they were talking about, but she did know who Teddy was.

"The owl post will be monitored considering both Rose and Albus' parents are there." Simon explained. Emily blushed slightly.

"Why does that matter?" She asked.

"Our parents are famous." Albus grumbled. Emily stared at him.

"Isn't that a _good _thing?"

"I've been disowned because of it, so no; it is not a good thing." Rose spat at Emily. "Sorry, touchy subject." Emily nodded.

"I could steal the Marauders Map from James, but that'll be difficult." Albus said.

"Do it." Scorpius looked at Rose. "Do you think you could keep him away from the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Any ideas how?" Rose asked.

"Why don't you just stun him like you used to do to Scorpius?" Simon suggested.

"I like that." Rose smiled and went to leave the Common Room.

"Wait, Rose!" Sapphire yelled. Rose turned around to face her. "You can't do this. James is so much better at duelling than Scorpius ever was…"

"_Thanks_ Sapphire." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"…so you could get really hurt. I don't want you to get hurt because that would really suck and you're actually friends with me, which is a first." Sapphire hugged Rose, almost knocking the red-head over.

"Look Saph, I'll be fine. Scorpius'll tell you how good I am at the stunning spell." Rose expected Scorpius to say something, but he didn't, so she just wriggled out of Sapphire's grip, another skill Rose had learnt from being friends with Sapphire, and left the No-House Common Room.

James wasn't hard to find. He was actually just around the corner, messing with something in the middle of the corridor. Rose pulled out her wand, thinking that she could stop him before he could set up whatever prank he was planning. Before she could mutter the three syllable word, however, she was interrupted by someone behind her.

"Watch out James, it's the traitor!" Fred called out and James turned around immediately, wand in hand. Rose thought she might be able to take James on with the small amount of spells that she knew, but there was no way she could duel with the two pranksters and win. So instead, she kept her wand out, and talked.

"Are you _still _calling me that?"

"Yeah we are. Why? Does it bother you?" James smirked.

"No, I just thought that you could come up with a more inventive nickname that would _actually _hurt my feelings."

"But you know that traitor hurts your feelings, you just have a good poker face." Fred said from behind her. Rose felt his wand on her back. "Put that stick of wood down before someone gets hurt." He muttered. Rose didn't obey. She knew that Albus was sneaking around and she didn't want him to be found out.

"Why would someone get hurt? Are _you _going to hurt _me_?" Rose tried to look at Fred, but he moved his wand slightly and she stayed where she was.

"Look traitor, you have to understand that you have caused our family a lot of pain and we will not let that go unpunished." James said twirling his wand between his fingers.

"_I'm _not the one who hurt our family, _Ron_ is." Rose was pushed to the floor, and her wand fell from her fingers. James picked it up.

"How dare you blame Uncle Ron for _your _mistakes." Fred snarled. Rose would've rolled her eyes at him, if he didn't have his wand pointed at her.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You were sorted into Slytherin…

"Not my fault."

"…you have Slytherin friends…"

"Not my _fault_."

"…and then you convert my _brother _to the Slytherin ways."

"NOT MY FAULT!" Rose yelled at her cousin. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Did you hear her James? She says that it isn't her fault…"

"IT ISN'T!"

"…when all of our family trouble started with her being in Slytherin." James was looking at her in a weird way now. He was frowning and his head was tilted slightly.

"Let's do it then." James said nodding.

"Do what?" Rose asked, suddenly scared. "DO WHAT?"

"_Stupefy_!" Rose flew backwards and hit her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

When she woke up, it took Rose a long time to realise what had happened, and an even longer time to open her eyes. When she did so, Rose realised that she wasn't in Hogwarts. It was too dark, there were too many trees and the ground beneath her was wet.

Rose stood up quickly. She was in the Forbidden Forest. Without her wand.

**Cliffhanger XD**

**Thanks to: ahens**

**LadyLupin98**

**and Zophie for reviewing so quickly, they helped me write this.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone. I know, I know, you've forgotten who I am because it has been almost a month since we last saw each other, but I am the fanfic author of that story about Rose Weasley. You know, Opposites. Yes, yes, throw food at me all you like, at least you now know what happens to Rose in the Forest. Well, you don't at the moment. Just read and find out.**

Rose took a deep breath. Ok, she was in the Forbidden Forest and, ok, she couldn't see how she was going to get out of the Forbidden Forest, but there was no reason to panic. Right? _Right?_

She just had to…

She just had to…

She just had to…

What did she have to do? Rose had no idea where she was in the Forest. She didn't know why James and Fred dumped her in here and if they were going to come back. She didn't know how she was going to get out. She didn't know which way was out. She didn't know…

Rose stopped herself. If she kept thinking about things she didn't know, she'd never be able to focus on the things she did. Rose wasn't clever, but she was sure there was some useful information in that brain of hers. Herbology would be useful, but the only thing that Rose ever learnt in Herbology lessons was how to beat Sapphire in hangman and that noughts and crosses id harder than it seems (when you're playing Sapphire anyway).

_Of course! _Rose almost kicked herself out of frustration, but she needed her legs to be uninjured if she was ever going to get out of this mess, so she kicked a tree instead. It still hurt her leg.

Rose was obsessed with magical creatures, and what was the Forest full of?

_Plants._

_Well…_yeah. _But creatures as well. Maybe they can show me the way out._

_The only magical creatures capable of speaking English in this forest are the centaurs and they won't help you. Not at all. It'll interfere with 'destiny' or whatever it is that they care about._

Even though the centaurs probably wouldn't help her, they were her best bet. First though, Rose would have to find them. She got up, brushed dirt off of her clothes, and then started walking. It wasn't clever to start walking in a random direction, but Rose wasn't the type of person to think things through. She just hoped she wasn't walking towards the colony of Acromantula; they didn't give any human a second chance once they walked into their home.

What if she did die in this Forest? Would she be missed? Rose knew that most of No-House would miss her…probably, but what about her old family. Would Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny? Would Lily and Hugo? Would Ron and Hermione?

Rose hadn't really thought about it before, but did they miss her now? She hadn't been home since Christmas, which would've happened whether she'd been disowned or not, but the departure wasn't exactly the happy one at King's Cross which people would expect. The last time Rose saw her family, Professor Zabini had been yelling at them.

When Rose thought about it, she realised that Professor Zabini was more of a dad to her than Ron was. Professor Zabini took Rose's opinions into account, even if he didn't agree with them. Ron spent most of Rose's childhood telling her how evil Slytherins were and not to be friends with them. He never imagined his own daughter would become one.

Did Ron regret disowning her? Ron had been known to hold grudges against people and do stupid things whilst he was mad at them. Was Ron just seeing red when he went through all of the legal requirements, not thinking long-term because he never did. That was Hermione's job as far as he was concerned, except that Hermione didn't know about Rose being disowned until a couple of weeks before it happened. Anyway, it didn't matter. She wouldn't know until she turned seventeen, and that was a_ long _time away.

After a while, Rose checked her watch.

"Oh no." It was eleven o'clock, and from the lack of light coming through the trees, Rose guessed that it wasn't daytime. That wasn't good. Not at all. Most creatures in the Forest were nocturnal. Rose knew she'd bump into something and when she did, it wasn't going to be friendly.

Rose forgot that unicorns lived in the Forest. She did bump into a creature, like she'd suspected, but it was a unicorn and Rose was a girl, so that was good.

"Um, hello." Rose said tentatively. She stayed where she was. If the unicorn was going to help, it would approach her. If Rose went towards it, it would probably run off.

The unicorn looked at her with wide eyes. Rose took a moment to appreciate how beautiful it was, and she reminded herself that not everything in the Forest was out to kill her. Still, she had to be careful.

"Do you know where the castle is?" Rose asked. The unicorn tilted its head to the side. Rose hoped beyond hope that the unicorn could understand her.

"Hogwarts." The unicorn stood up tall and Rose thought that that meant yes.

"Can you show me the way?" The unicorn came towards Rose slowly. Rose smiled in what was hopefully an encouraging manner. Then Rose's stomach let out a loud growl. The unicorn ran off, obviously frightened. There was no point going after it; they were extremely fast and not even werewolves could catch them if they didn't want to be caught. Rose realised that she was nicer and more polite to that unicorn than she was to people. She shook her head and carried on walking. Rose had to hope that she was going in the right direction; that was either towards Hogwarts or towards a creature that could help her.

Rose thought she would be able to find something, anything, that night, but she didn't. The only thing she found was an empty stomach. Rose wanted water. She was really thirsty, but the only water she'd managed to find was the river and drinking from there would probably make her ill; which was the last thing she needed.

Rose was losing hope that she'd ever make it out of the Forest. She'd spent nearly a full day there and her feet were aching from all of the walking she had done. At that moment, Rose gave up. She couldn't tell if she was anywhere near getting out and she didn't know what she could and couldn't eat. Rose fell onto the Forest's floor and she was asleep. Or she passed out. Rose wasn't sure which.

"She's extremely dehydrated, we could let her use our water source." Rose heard a man talking, but she didn't want to open her eyes to find out who it was.

"No, we mustn't interfere with fate." She heard someone else say.

"We fought in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"That was twenty years ago and hardly relates to this situation."

"We can't just leave someone in the Forest to die. The least we could do is show her to the school. It's not far from here and…"

"NO. I don't know why you would want to…"

"You could just point me in the right direction." Rose murmured. She opened her eyes and gasped. There were two centaurs in front of her. Rose couldn't believe her luck. She'd wanted to talk to a centaur ever since she was eight. They were always really fascinating and she could never understand…

_Rose, priorities._

_Right, right._

"I just want to get out of here and I'm really lost." Rose tried to sit up, but her head hurt, so she stayed on the floor.

"You need water." One centaur walked off for a few seconds and when he came back, he was holding a flask. Rose assumed that it had water in it.

"Where did you get that?" Rose asked; the other centaur took a breath as if to say something, but Rose interrupted before he could get a word out. "If you don't mind me asking." Rose knew that she had to be careful around the centaurs. If she wasn't polite, they could…

Rose didn't even want to think about it.

"There's water…"

"Not the water, but thank you for getting it. The flask?"

"Oh, some boys were coming through here and they dropped it."

"James and Fred." Rose muttered.

"What did you just say?" The centaur who didn't like her asked. It seemed that he was just looking for a reason to hate her.

"Oh, nothing really. I just know who the boys are." Rose took the flask, said thanks and stood up. "Can you point me in the right direction please? I have no idea where I am."

"Why should we help you?"

"Did you see how she treated that unicorn earlier today?"

"Of course I did, but…"

"Go in that direction." The nice centaur pointed to the left of Rose. "You'll get to Hogwarts in about an hour. Thank you for treating that unicorn, and us, with respect. Hardly anyone does." Rose nodded.

"Thank you so much. I'm Rose." She held out her hand and the centaur shook it. "If you ever need anything, not that you would, let me know."

"Thank you Rose, my name's Nyle. It's been a pleasure speaking to you."

"It's been a pleasure speaking to you too. Again, thanks for the help." Rose waved goodbye and started walking towards Hogwarts, once again thinking about how she was a lot nicer to animals than she was to humans.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. This took me ages (but you know that). I've lost track of how many times I've had to restart this, but at least it's done.**

**Thanks to: UltimateLoveStorys**

**silmarien189**

**ahens**

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld**

**Dimcairien**

**XD-TEEHEE-XD for reviewing**

**and a really special thanks to: Miss F Cullen**

**Loslote**

**and WizardAtHeart for letting me know about my mistake last chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone. This chapter has come quickly hasn't it? This took me a while to finish actually, because it's my longest chapter yet (over 3000 words :O). There's one more chapter after this and then I'm done, which is weird. But still, it's not over yet. I hope you like this.**

When Rose finally got out of the Forbidden Forest, she couldn't believe it. She had spent almost twenty four hours in there and most of that was spent walking. Rose looked around and smiled, then she ran towards the castle. She was so hungry; the first place she'd go would be the kitchens, and then she'd go to the Room of Requirement to see her friends. The only good thing about being trapped in the Forbidden Forest was the fact that Rose had completely missed May 2nd, so her old parents would be out of Hogsmeade and…

_What are Harry and Ginny doing? Why are they still here?_

Rose's old aunt and uncle were running towards the Forbidden Forest with people from the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and other newspapers and magazines running after them, asking questions. George and Angelina were at the base of the Forbidden Forest, arguing. Rose started running up towards them so she could find out what was wrong. Were they in trouble?

CRASH!

Rose hit something in front of her, something invisible. Rose looked at her old family and tried to take a step forward, but she hit something again. Rose put her hand on it; there was definitely something there.

Then it moved. Rose fell flat on her face.

"What the hell?" Rose got up onto her feet and tried to find the barrier again. It was a little bit in front of her, but as soon as she found it, it moved. Then Rose saw why the barrier was there.

It was Ron and Hermione. They were running towards the Forbidden Forest, and Hermione was crying.

"MOM?" Rose yelled.

_Why'd you do that?_

_Because I still care about her._

_She's not your mom anymore._

_Not her choice._

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned around.

"ROSE?" She yelled back. Then she started running towards Rose.

_Oh no…_

Rose tried running backwards, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go near her old mom and she had no idea how this barrier worked. But she was nowhere near fast enough. For some reason, Rose was knocked over completely and was being pushed backwards, towards the castle. If Hermione kept running like she was, the castle wall would flatten Rose before she could even get the chance to stand up. Rose looked at Hermione, trying to get a breath to yell at her to stop, but Hermione finally figured out what was going on, and turned around. She looked angry, but she wasn't yelling at Rose. Unfortunately, Rose knew exactly who she wanted to be yelling at.

By the time Rose had found the strength to stand up and go after her old mom, Hermione was shouting at Ron, and Rose could hear it from where she was standing.

"…PUTTING A RESTRAINING ORDER BETWEEN ME AND MY OWN DAUGHTER WHEN THAT IS OBVIOUSLY MY OWN CHOICE! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I HAVE IT WITH YOUR IDIOCY THIS YEAR." Rose could see Ron mutter something. Hermione tried to say something back, but Ginny was the one yelling at him now.

"HERMIONE DOES NOT WANT A DIVORCE YOU IDIOT!" Hermione was just talking quietly to Ron now, giving the press suspicious looks over her shoulder. There was a lot of nodding between the couple and they started to walk away from the Forest's edge. Rose didn't know why they were walking away, but she didn't care. She ran towards her old aunts and uncles.

"Oh Rose!" Ginny smiled when she saw Rose coming towards them.

"_What _is going on?" Rose asked, looked at the different adults one at a time. George sighed.

"We've lost our sons."

"Huh?" Rose asked. Surely she'd heard him wrong.

"James and Fred were last seen going into the Forbidden Forest and…" Rose started laughing at Angelina, which made her angry. "What are you laughing at Rose? This is serious!"

"It's just, have you _met _their dads? How many times did they go into the Forest when they were younger and they're perfectly fine now?" Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"She's got a point." Ginny muttered to George.

"We didn't go into the Forest for more than a couple of hours Rose; they've been gone for four hours." Rose stopped laughing immediately.

"But…But there's…They're in danger." Rose found herself caring whether her cousins were killed in that Forest, which was more than they'd ever cared about her. Angelina started crying silently and George put her arm around her.

"The thing is, they're so deep into the Forest that they don't even show up on the Marauder's Map. They could be in Aragog's hollow as we know." Harry said, scanning the map. Rose felt her jaw drop, then she heard a camera click from behind her. That gave Rose an idea. Her old relatives may not like it, but it was the best she had.

"Hey, camera guys, reporter people, listen up." Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Find James Potter and Fred Weasley in that Forest and you'll get an exclusive interview with The-Chosen-Boy-Who-Lived. Now scram." All of the journalists ran into the Forest, eager for the interview. The adults were all staring at Rose. It was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Rose…that was genius." Ginny finally said.

"Well, it was bound to happen someday." Rose muttered.

"Do I really have to give them that interview?" Harry moaned.

"After they find your son, I think it's the least you could do." Angelina said; Rose could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"But they'll call it stuff like 'The interview of the century' and I really can't deal with that kind of pressure again." Rose felt kind of bad about using her uncle's fame to find James and Fred, but then Harry smiled. "But I can just drag James along with me." Ginny shook her head.

"You will not! He's in trouble; James is not about to be rewarded for sneaking into the Forbidden Forest." Harry was about to say something back to his wife, but Rose was beginning to think out loud.

"But that must mean that they dumped me in there, came back here for the May 2nd celebrations and then gone back if they've been gone for four hours, but what for?" The adults began staring at her again.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer." Rose muttered.

"What did you just say?" Angelina asked.

"TAKE. A. PICTURE. IT. WILL. LAST…"

"No, before that. And don't be cheeky about it." Angelina warned, making George laugh.

"I think you heard me." Rose said quietly, but Angelina heard it anyway.

"Nice one Rose."

"George!"

"What?" Angelina sighed.

"So, are you saying that James and Fred put you into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked. Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, yes you are. They are in _serious_ trouble now; why would they even _do _that to you?" Rose decided not to answer that question.

"Look, Harry." Harry looked around to see who was talking to him, and then realised it was Rose.

"That's Uncle Harry to you."

"Nah, you're not my uncle anymore. Remember?" Everyone else started shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, but Rose didn't mind. "Anyway, I'm going to the Room of Requirement…"

"You know where that is already?" Harry asked. Rose winked.

"Of course. I have to get some rest; the last twenty-four hours have been horrible." Rose turned around, but even when she wasn't looking, she could feel Ginny getting angry.

"TWENTY-FOUR HOURS? ARE JAMES AND FRED IDIOTS? WHAT WERE THEY THINKING LEAVING THEIR FIRST-YEAR COUSIN IN THE FOREST FOR _TWENTY-FOUR _HOURS!" Rose walked away, ready to collapse on the floor. With everything about James and Fred going on, Rose hadn't realised just how tired she was. It was almost too much walking all the way to the Room of Requirement. When she got in there however, she found out she wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

"ROSE? Oh my god, I've been so worried. You never came back when you left a couple of nights ago and I didn't know what to do. Did I wait because you could be anywhere and there's no point me getting lost too? Did I go and tell dad because he's a teacher and he'd know what to do? I was so confused. The only thing I can figure out is how to beat you in Noughts and Crosses and that didn't come in handy so I didn't know what to do and then we heard that your parents had...oh, sorry, Ron and Hermione had heard what happened to you and they went to Flitwick's office to find out details which didn't work because Flitwick had no idea what was going on in the first place; not a very good Headmaster is he? Anyway, and then me and Simon wen to find dad because _he _might've known something and he was the best chance of finding you. He was really mad when we told him what had happened so he said he was going to try and find you and he was taking Simon with him. He said I should come back here just in case you came back which is such a bad way of saying 'I like Simon more than you now go away while we do something cool' which is not fair. And then…Rose, why aren't you shutting me up?" Sapphire tilted her head to the side and Rose smiled.

Nine months ago, Rose would've found that whole speech completely unbearable and annoying. Now she knew that it was Sapphire's way of showing that she cared, and Rose didn't mind a bit.

"Tired. Hungry." Rose said and Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Of course, you must be so exhausted after spending a whole day in that Forest. It's so creepy in there; I wouldn't have been able to cope. And the lack of food as well, that must've been hell. Anyway, I'll let you rest. I'll just…go and find dad and Simon; I bet they're still looking for you. See you in bit." Sapphire waved goodbye and then went running out of the Room of Requirement screaming, "SIMON! DAD!" over and over again. Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

It only seemed like a few seconds, but when Rose opened her eyes, it was dark outside and she was alone in the Room. Someone had put a blanket on her though, so at least they'd acknowledged her. Rose smiled slightly, and then noticed someone in the corner.

"Hello?" She asked quietly; they could have been sleeping.

"Rose?" It was Scorpius. Rose sat up, aware that her hair could probably scare a boggart, but found herself not caring.

"What are you still doing up?" Rose quietly hoped it was because of her.

_Why would you hope for that?_

_Huh. Now _that's _a good question._

"History of Magic homework." He said. Rose took a second to be disappointed, and then went over to the study table to help him.

"You could've turned the light on." She pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders. Rose read through what he'd done so far, although why she was doing this wasn't clear to Rose, as she was currently failing in History of Magic. The only person she was better than was Sapphire, but that didn't exactly make Rose feel any better.

"Is it true that James and Fred dumped you in the Forest?" Scorpius asked.

"How'd you hear about that?" Rose put down the essay and turned to him, glad to have an excuse to put down the report on some sort of Goblin War.

"Word gets around." That was enough for the both of them. Rose didn't pick up the essay again; it was useless to try and help, but she could copy.

"D'you mind if I…"

"Go ahead." Scorpius put his head in his hands.

"If you're tired, you can…"

"Nah, no point. I won't sleep." He mumbled. His head dropped to the table and he began snoring. Rose laughed slightly and carried on writing her essay. She didn't even bother trying to change anything when copying Scorpius's to hers, Professor Binns wouldn't care as long as she handed _something _in. Still, Scorpius had written so much, it took her three hours to get it all down. She was on the conclusion when Scorpius woke up. He had drooled on the desk, which Rose wasn't all too thrilled about, but she did have fun laughing at him about it.

"Scorpius?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"You're lying drool. Specifically, yours." Scorpius's head shot up immediately and he managed to clean most of it up with his wand. Rose didn't lift a finger to help. She was laughing too much, and besides, she didn't know the spell.

"Since when did you use words like specifically."

"Since I met Simon, and anyway, since when did you drool in your sleep." Scorpius blushed slightly and the pink tinge in his cheeks looked odd against his pale skin.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Scorpius said. Rose dotted the final full stop in her essay and then looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stun me at the beginning of the year?" Scorpius asked. Rose had been expecting it, but she didn't want to answer it yet. She wasn't even sure of the answer herself.

"I-I don't…"

"If you don't want to talk about it…" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, but Rose could see that he was disappointed.

"No, it's just…I was jealous." Rose said quickly. She didn't want to have to go into more detail, but she knew that Scorpius would be curious.

"Really? Of what?"

"You were me." She said.

"What?"

"You were where I should've been. The popular Gryffindor whose best friends are Albus and Lysander. Who everyone looks after because they're a first year and they see them as innocent. You got along with most of my cousins and you even got along with my dad when you met him. You get really good marks and you have a little rebellious streak; exactly how my dad described me. It wasn't fair. And _then _I went and got kicked out of Slytherin and I was lonely for four months whilst you had all of the friends. I just…had to do…something." Rose ended her story whilst staring at the table. She pretended to take a lot of interest in her History of Magic homework, but the truth was that Rose was embarrassed. Her reasoning behind stunning Scorpius seemed silly and childish. But when Rose looked up, Scorpius was smiling.

"I figured it'd be something like that." He smiled and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, and your hair." Rose would've hexed him right there, if she didn't completely agree with him. Rose's hair was a mess.

When Rose was trying to make her hair somewhat controllable, Victoire came up behind her.

"Hey Rose." Rose nodded in response, trying to get one knot out of her hair. When it was done, Rose felt kind of satisfied, until she saw how many more she had to untangle. "Here, let me help." Victoire pulled out her wand and before Rose could say anything, Victoire had put a spell on her hair. It was…nice. Rose's hair went just past her shoulder and it looked like it had been straightened by those irons that muggles used to keep their hair…well, straight. Rose looked like a completely different person, and she _liked _it. It cut one of the many ties Rose still had with her old family; she may still be ginger, but at least she didn't have 'Hermione's famous bushy hair.'

"Is this…permanent?" Rose asked.

"No, I can change it back if you don't like it…"

"No! I love it; I just mean, will I have to learn the spell to maintain it?" Rose asked. It was odd how interested she was in her hair at that moment, but she didn't care.

"Well, yeah, but it's easy. Just point your wand at your hair and say '_Recta Capillis_.' It's not that hard; _you _should be able to do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose turned to her cousin, expecting another sarcastic remark from Victoire, but the prefect for No-House just sighed.

"It's a thank you Rose; I heard what happened on May 1st. You didn't have to go through all of that for me." Victoire looked like she'd done something wrong, and, for once, she hadn't.

"I did; you're worth it Vicky." Victoire winced at the nickname. "And I also wanted to see Teddy again, but I couldn't get out of the Forbidden Forest before he left." Victoire laughed.

"I should've expected a selfish remark from a Slytherin." Instead of being offended, Rose smiled. She knew Victoire was just kidding; she usually was. "Anyway, as well as the thank you, I have other business to talk about." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"That's a bit…posh for you."

"I'm eighteen. I've gotta grow up someday."

"Who says?" Victoire smiled.

"What I'm trying to say Rosie…" She started.

"Don't call me Rosie." Rose muttered.

"Then don't call me Vicky. Anyway, this is my last year here at Hogwarts, and that means that next year, the only people in No-House will be second years, and let's face it, there's no way it'll last like that." Rose tried to talk back, but Victoire interrupted her. "All I'm saying is, you need senior management."

"You're not going to recommend people for the job Victoire, right? I've seen your friends and I…"

"No, but guess who just got a job as the assistant in the Hospital Wing?" Rose stared, open-mouthed, at Victoire. Then the two cousins started jumping up and down with excitement. "Do you want a Head of House?"

"Duh. But when a more sensible teacher comes along and asks for the job..."

"Don't blame you one bit." Victoire laughed, and then checked her watch. "Now, we have breakfast to get to, and I can't wait until people see your new hair." The two girls smiled at each other, and then made their way down to breakfast.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know in a review, because I love all of the reviews I get. I'd also like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed before; you're all so nice.**

**But anyway, thanks to: Ahens**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**Mandih**

**and Loslote for reviewing**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, last chapter of Opposites here. This was really difficult to write, so I hope you like it.**

The last two months at Hogwarts were relaxing, funny and surprisingly uneventful. James and Fred were quiet for the rest of term and Rose didn't know what had shut them up, but she had a feeling it was something to do with their mothers. Simon spent most of June and July begging Sapphire and Rose to revise for the end of year exams, but of course they didn't. Scorpius and Simon both kept making jokes about how they'd both fail and not be able to continue into second year; well Scorpius was the one making jokes, from the way Simon was acting, it seemed that he was genuinely worried. But Sapphire and Rose passed, surprising everyone.

"You know, I bet they say that they'll keep you behind a year just to scare you. They can't do that _really_." Rose said when she got her results; she had a suspiciously high potions mark.

"You know Rose, you're right. Even _Grace _passed, and how _that's _possible is a mystery to me. She's just so…"

"Yes Saph, we get it." Rose interrupted, stopping what was bound to be a long speech.

A few days before the end of term, Rose got a note from Professor Zabini at breakfast, telling her that she had one last remedial potions lesson and it was scheduled for that afternoon, just after Herbology. Sapphire asked if she could come, but Rose said no.

Herbology was terrible. Something had put Professor Longbottom in a really bad mood and most of the class were terrified that they'd do something wrong. At the table at the back of the classroom however, Sapphire and Rose didn't alter their behaviour one bit. Well, Sapphire talked less than she normally did, but that was still way more than necessary.

"There's no point being scared of him; what can he do? Really?" Rose said after beating Sapphire at hangman.

"Rose Weasley, stop talking! Twenty points from Slytherin." Most of the Slytherins in the room were outraged at how many points had been taken away from their house for Rose, and when they glared at her, they found her smiling.

"Well done Rose!" Albus cheered. "Not that many points get taken off just for talking in class. That's awesome."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Albus Potter. Don't…why are you smiling?" Albus quickly burst into tears so fake, Rose wouldn't have been surprised if Sapphire had shown Albus how to 'cry.' Scorpius was laughing at Albus, which led to another five points being taken off of Gryffindor. Basically, when the founding members of No-House left their Herbology lesson, they were the only ones who had had a good time. When they left Herbology however, Professor Zabini was outside the classroom.

"Professor?" Rose said, surprised.

"Dad?" Sapphire asked.

"That's Professor to you Sapphire, we're at school now. Rose, go and wait in my office." He went into the greenhouses leaving the first years confused.

"Like hell I will." Rose said. "Al?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Do you still have James's invisibility cloak?" Rose looked at him, and he pulled the cloak out of his bag.

"Not only do I still have it; mom gave it to me because of what James did." They smiled at each other. "But only three of us can fit under here." Everyone looked at each other.

"We'll stay behind." Simon said, and he grabbed Sapphire's arm.

"No we will not…"

"We can get dad to tell us what it's about in the holidays." Simon said, trying to pull Sapphire towards the Grand Staircase. Sapphire smiled, waved, and then went to the Room of Requirement. Rose looked at the two boys in front of her; Albus offered her the cloak and then covered Scorpius and himself. Then they sneaked into the greenhouses.

"…but he's just being too stubborn." Professor Longbottom was pacing backwards and forwards and Professor Zabini was leaning against the wall.

"When was Weasley ever _not _stubborn?" Rose could feel Scorpius and Albus staring at her, but she didn't look at them. Rose was staring at her two teachers, unaware that they could talk to each other in a civilised manner.

"I'd defend Ron now if that wasn't so true. But he does miss her, I can tell that much." Professor Longbottom stopped and leaned on the back of a chair.

"He can end the restraining order early can't he? If he wants to."

"Yes, but only he can end it, so Hermione can't pull him out of this mess like she usually does." Longbottom shook his head. "But he can't undo disowning her, _that's _permanent."

"But at least she could see her family again. Try to get him to undo it Longbottom; you can tell Rose misses them." Professor Zabini went to leave. "Come on you three, I know you're there." He smiled slightly. Albus pulled the cloak off of them and Professor Longbottom smiled. He muttered something which sounded like, 'Something Harry would do.'

Rose said bye to Albus and Scorpius and then followed Professor Zabini to his office. She collapsed onto the familiar chair and smiled.

"Why so happy?" Professor Zabini smiled back at her.

"I don't actually know."

"Is it because of what you found out in the greenhouses?" Professor Zabini asked; he sounded slightly upset about that. Rose thought for a few seconds and then said,

"No, I don't care whether Ron misses me or not. It doesn't make any difference because he will never end the restraining order early. There's no point getting my hopes up that I might get to see my little brother again, because until I'm seventeen, I won't get to see him. As for Ron; he's no longer my dad. How could he be? He disowned me! He may regret it or whatever, but he still did it. What kind of father does that? Not a good one, that's for sure." Rose took a deep breath, and looked at Professor Zabini.

"You never know…" He tried.

"Actually, I do."

"Longbottom's trying…"

"It won't work." Professor Zabini smiled.

"You're right of course. If he is anything like the boy I knew at school, then…well, you're going to have to spend a lot of holiday time with me." Rose smiled.

"I'm not complaining. I just wish I could see Hugo." The Slytherin head of house nodded.

"But…"

"I have to get used to this, because I'm going to have to deal with it for the next five years. I know Professor." Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Now, you can't have called me here _just _to talk about depressing stuff, right?" Professor Zabini grinned.

"I would also like to know about No House. I've heard quite a bit about it from Sapphire, but I still don't completely understand." So Rose explained to Professor Zabini all about how she had been sleeping in the Room of Requirement and after Christmas, Simon and Sapphire started sleeping in there with her. Then she told him about how, as more people came, the Room of Requirement transformed into something that looked like a house dormitory and how the five first years decided to create their own house. She told him about Victoire becoming prefect and then getting the job of Head of House next year. He became very interested when Rose mentioned trying to lose a lot of points for their houses, trying to get each House Point total to zero. "That's…That's amazing." He said, after Rose had told him everything. "There's just one problem."

"Just one?" Rose asked.

"Well, no, but one of the main problems."

"Which is?"

"Well, the title's that you've given to Victoire, they're just names. Prefect and head of house sound impressive, but she's not either." Professor Zabini said.

"How come?"

"Has Victoire ever attended a prefect meeting?" Rose immediately saw his point.

"No, but how could she? No one tells her when they are, but I think she has tried to find out."

"Which is good, but the truth still stands. What you need, if Victoire is going to become a head of house, is another head of house to tell her when the meetings are." Rose felt her eyes widen.

"Professor, are you telling me that you would…"

"Yes Rose." Rose jumped up and did a little dance in Professor Zabini's office. He was laughing at her. "And another thing…"

"Yes sir." Rose sat back down, a smile stuck on her face.

"Me and my family are going on holiday to Spain in the summer." Rose frowned slightly.

"Why does that concern me?"

"Me and my wife consider you family now, so I hope you don't mind coming with us." Rose let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Professor Zabini around the neck.

"Thank you so much Professor; you really didn't have to but you are actually taking me on holiday, I can't believe it. Thank you!" Professor Zabini laughed and pulled Rose off of him.

"When we're on holiday Rose, call me Blaise. If you'd like to go and let Sapphire and Simon know that you'll be joining us on holiday as well, that would be appreciated." Rose said one last 'Thank you' and then ran out of the room to the Room of Requirement. When she was there, she told Victoire about attending house meetings,

"Why do I have to go to _meetings_?" She complained.

"Would you like me to ask for another head…?"

"No, I'll do it." Rose then told Sapphire and Simon about how she'd be going on holiday with them. It took all seven members of No House to calm Sapphire down, and even then it was difficult.

When it was time for the Hogwarts Express to take everyone home, Rose, Sapphire, Simon, Albus and Scorpius all got a compartment together. They were planning on playing games like Exploding Snap, Gobstones and, Sapphire suggested, Truth or Dare, but almost as soon as the train left, The Zabini twins and Albus were all sleeping on the seats opposite Rose and Scorpius. It didn't take long for Sapphire to start snoring.

"Let's hope she doesn't drool, Albus doesn't want to have to explain to his dad why there's drool in his hair." Rose said, leaning her back against the window to face Scorpius, who was laughing. "Have you got anything exciting planned for the holidays?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so. Hermione sent me a letter saying that the last time she went on holiday, pictures of her on the beach appeared in Witch Weekly." Rose laughed.

"Good times." Scorpius stared at Rose. "What? It was funny seeing Hermione mad." Scorpius frowned a little bit.

"You call her Hermione." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?"

"Not mom?" Rose blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She shrugged her shoulders and Rose look down at her knees.

"Did you call her mom before you got…disowned?" Scorpius asked tentatively. Rose didn't answer. "Did you?"

"Why do you care?" Rose spat at him. Instead of getting mad, like she expected, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just curious really. If you don't want to answer…" Rose put up her hand to stop him talking. He did.

"I don't mind answering questions, it's just…hard. I've been kicked out of my own family. If I started calling them mom and dad again, it wouldn't be right. They won't be there for me ever again; they won't hold me and tell me that everything's going to be alright. I'm never going to be able to go anywhere near them." Rose felt tears roll down her cheeks, but she ignored them. "I thought parents were supposed to love their kids unconditionally, but Ron and Hermione obviously don't. If they do, I don't want to know, because what's done is done and I can't go back to being their little girl. So no Scorpius, I don't call them mom and dad, because they never will be mom and dad. I-I'm not welcome in my own family. Why am I crying; I accepted this months ago." Rose wiped her eyes. She felt someone put their arms around her.

"You're crying because it's harsh and I don't think you'll be able to accept it in such a short amount of time. But Rose, everything _will _be ok, because you have a family." Rose looked up at Scorpius.

"Yeah?" She sniffed.

"Us Rose. The twins, Al and me. _We're _your family." Scorpius wouldn't have been able to say anything else from that point on, because Rose threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Slowly, Rose fell asleep on the train. Actually, she fell asleep leaning against Scorpius' arm.

They were complete opposites of each other. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor; a Malfoy and a Weasley. But that didn't matter, because at that moment, Rose was tired, and Scorpius' arm was very comfortable.

**Did you like it? I hope so.**

**Thanks to: Ahens**

**Kumi-kun**

**Zophie**

**Loslote**

**Mandih**

**UltimateLoveStorys**

**brokenly yours**

**Megglover13**

**L.C Li**

**and Dimcarien for reviewing.**

**Ok, so I lied. This isn't the end of Rose's story, but it is the end of Opposites. I have written the first chapter for the sequel (which is called Attract, geddit, Opposites Atrract...ah, forget it) which takes place in Rose's fifth year. I hope you've liked this story; I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
